Kick
by TheJoshuaTree87
Summary: After several days of intense confusion and reluctance, two students finally arrange a time to discuss their unexpected encounter together and hopefully put the tension between them to rest. But it's only after finally talking with one another do they each discover their incident might've possibly meant so much more than they'd originally considered.
1. Need You Tonight

After meticulously realigning and readjusting her bed quilt for what seemed like an eternity, Momo Yaoyorozu finally achieved the symmetry she'd desired and took a step back to properly evaluate her work. Placing her hands on her hips, she beamed with delight. She couldn't recall the last time her room had looked so refined and tidy. Granted, she always made an effort to make sure it was organised, but considering the scheduled event taking place that evening was of great importance, she believed some extra care and attention was warranted. Some of her peers probably would've jokingly accused her of being an overzealous perfectionist once again; a title she'd received repeatedly, and one she couldn't consciously disagree with. But where was the harm in preserving presentation, thought Momo. Her living space was just as important as her appearance and behaviour. After all, her expected visitor hadn't been inside her room before, and she was determined to make a good first impression. It was only after acknowledging this was she reminded that said guest wasn't somebody she believed who'd be particularly concerned about her room. Perhaps she was obsessing over this a little more than necessary. Regardless, she was still pleased with the results, and hoped very much they'd taken notice of it, too. At the very least, the cleaning and reorganisation of her room had offered her a method of channelling her lingering apprehension and uncertainty.

Satisfied with her efforts, Momo elected to finally retire from her feverish redecorating lest she waste any more of her energy; the last thing she wanted was to appear sluggish or exhausted. With her visitor's scheduled appearance approaching, Momo removed one of her chairs and sat down patiently, the only sounds noticeable becoming her breathing and the gentle ticking emerging from the wall-mounted clock she examined intermittently. But with each passing minute, Momo became increasingly more worried. Her anticipation devolved into fear and finally disappointment. They'd given their word that they would attend (albeit begrudgingly) when she'd approached them earlier, but given that she hadn't specified what it was she wished to discuss, she could understand why the mightn't've been very eager. In her heart, Momo liked to believe they'd instinctively know what the subject of their scheduled discussion would be.

Perhaps they were running late or had simply lost track of time, rationalised Momo, trying to instil some reassurance and comfort. But the possibility they'd abandoned the promise entirely was becoming increasingly more likely as the minute hand on the clock performed another complete rotation. Somehow a part of her knew that her desire to reconcile with them had always been in vain.

But Momo's paranoia was put to rest after being treated to the sound of a knock at her door. It hadn't been a polite, gentle knock rather a loud, abrasive one, no doubt performed with a clenched fist rather than with knuckles. It was unmistakably them. Overcome with relief and renewed excitement, Momo wasted no time and eagerly approached the door, adopting a welcoming smile.

But it was only after being graced with their presence did Momo discover how unprepared and ill-equipped she really was to deal with the impending arrangement.

Although it had been some since they'd become acquainted with one another, Katsuki Bakugo was one of the few remaining classmates that she still wasn't terribly intimate with; at least to the point where she could consider him a friend. His combat prowess, respectable intellect and strategical mind, and fierce tenacity when in pursuit of his goals were qualities she was intimately aware of, and it was for these reasons and more that Momo had developed a great deal of respect and fondness for him. However, he was still somebody she found quite intimidating. In spite of the many interactions they'd shared with one another in and outside of class, Momo still didn't believe she understood him quite as well as she thought she should nor had she ever felt truly comfortable when in his presence. He really was an imposing figure; a force that commanded authority. Even as he stood outside her door with seemingly no intentions of making her uncomfortable, he still possessed an inexplicable power over her. It was honestly quite breath-taking for Momo, who felt her already agitated heart beat even faster.

Having become somewhat of a savant when it came to reading people, Katsuki was quite adept at recognising exaggerated or insincere natures, especially feigned confidence. Her hospitable and welcoming smile was just a façade. Her unmistakable poise, elegance and composure were jarringly absent. She was nervous. Yaoyorozu's apprehension concerned him a little, admittedly. He understood his presence could have an effect on people, but for once, he wasn't trying to be intimidating. Was he really so threatening, to even Yaoyorozu of all people - somebody who was never hesitant when it came to conversation or issuing him criticism and feedback? It was evident that his arrival had been confronting for her, and this assertion bothered Katsuki. Her current disposition wasn't at all unlike how'd she appeared when she'd approached him earlier and requested his attendance. Katsuki had given her the benefit of the doubt and assumed it had been her nerves, rationalising that she'd improve come his scheduled appearance. Evidently that wasn't the case. The prediction that their discussion would be conducted smoothly was starting to appear unlikely. Still, in spite of her reluctance and his own, he was prepared to endure it, if only so that they could finally put an end to their tension.

As she continued to stare into his red eyes, the typically refined young woman was effectively reduced to a frightened little girl. Her attention and dedication had ultimately been misplaced, she acknowledged. She'd been so consumed by the urgency to make her room look presentable when she really should've used that time to properly prepare how she was going to conduct herself. Momo felt her forced smile begin to falter. His presence alone was making her so anxious and distressed. She didn't want to imagine how she'd be able cope when they actually engaged in conversation, if they would at all for that matter given her condition.

Studying one another in silence outside her dorm wasn't exactly what Katsuki had anticipated. Considering she'd seemingly forgotten what was to take place, Katsuki elected to remind her. "So are you gonna let me in or what?"

Momo's cheeks became enflamed. "Y-yes. My apologies." Clearing her throat, Momo stepped aside and politely ushered him in, hoping to recover from the momentary embarrassment. "Welcome. Please, do come in" she added with forced enthusiasm.

After allowing him to migrate past her, Momo cursed herself for her ineptitude before gently closing her door. It was too late to reconsider or postpone. This was really happening, and she had to make sure that she wouldn't do anything else to potentially jeopardise the opportunity.

Recovering her resolve, Momo returned her attention to him. With his hands still in his pockets, Momo watched as Bakugo examined her room curiously before his eyes settled upon her, patiently and expectantly. Recognising what he was visibly insinuating, Momo motioned to one of the available chairs she'd arranged for them. But rather than accept one, Bakugo seated himself upon her mattress, having seemingly misunderstood her. After finely preparing it for so long, it perturbed Momo to witness the quilt ruffle and crumple under his weight, but she couldn't say she was completely surprised. Deep down, she'd always accepted that he probably wouldn't have been impressed with the state of her room. Regardless, if he preferred the bed then so be it. His wellbeing and comfort were incredibly important to her.

Her mattress was incredibly soft and comfortable noted Katsuki as he continued his exploration of her room with his eyes. He'd never been one to be particularly fascinated with décor, but he couldn't deny he wasn't admittedly a little captivated by the interior of her living space, especially her exotic furniture, no doubted supplied by her family's enormous wealth. He didn't know where her items originated from or for what purpose most of them served - all he knew was that he was impressed with what he was seeing. Unlike so many of his classmate's rooms that he'd visited, Yaoyorozu's was without a single noticeable stain or sign of neglect. He dared say it was even more polished and organised than his own. He expected nothing less from the top student. Her desire for perfection was reflected by the management of her living space. He respected that.

Although he was an unfamiliar classmate, he was still a guest nonetheless, and one that deserved to be treated with respect. If he was to sacrifice so much of his valuable time for her, the very least she could was ensure he was comfortable and content.

Approaching him, Momo offered a smile, folding her hands over her waist. "Is there anything I can get you? Shall I prepare some tea? Would you like a cup?"

"No" answered Katsuki bluntly.

"W-well, how about something to nibble on, then? I could always retrieve some biscuits from downst-"

Katsuki rolled his eyes. "Will you just get on with it? The sooner we get this sh*t over with the sooner I can leave."

Considering he was expected to sacrifice his personal time for her, Momo understood his impatience.

"Right. Of course. I'm sorry" she whispered, bowing apologetically.

The gesture evoked discomfort in Katsuki. Maybe he had been a little impolite. Katsuki understood she was only trying to be a respectable hostess, but there were more important matters to address than his wellbeing.

Momo elected to permit his request and delay the inevitable no longer. After all, it's what he'd agreed to, nothing more and nothing less. She'd been offered his compliance, and it was about time she delivered upon what she'd proposed for them to do.

Momo wasted no more time and gingerly migrated towards him. In response, Katsuki reallocated himself to offer her a space on the mattress. Accepting the spot, Momo reluctantly sat down, folding her hands in between her thighs to in an attempt to disguise how anxiously her hands were trembling. The exhale that escaped her lips might've given him some insight on to how she felt. And that it did as Katsuki studied her intently, not realising he'd been staring at her until she returned her gaze to him ever so briefly. Upon making eye contact, the each averted their gazes once more; Katsuki returned to staring at the adjacent wall while Momo's attention became affixed to the floor.

"I think you might already know why I've asked you here…" announced Momo hesitantly, finally summoning the courage to speak.

Katsuki's leg fidgeted restlessly. "I've got a pretty good idea what this might be about…"

As if the silence and tension in the room hadn't already been unbearable for the two. Although they'd each been quite eager to commence, it appeared that neither of them was in any real urgency to address the matter anymore. In fact, Momo and Katsuki were starting to wonder if bringing attention to the event again was the right decision at all anymore. Reflecting on the evening only further intensified the already overwhelming feelings they'd each been experiencing for several days; feelings of confusion, uncertainty and desperation, as well as frustration, disappointment and remorse. In spite of their intellects, neither of them truly knew what to make of the fateful encounter with one another from four days ago. The otherwise innocent sparring session had ultimately ended with an unexpected result.

Considering she'd been the one to organise it, Momo decided to be the one to initiate. "So did you want to perhaps talk about it?" She elected to approach the situation carefully, knowing full well just how agitated her guest could be when pressured or provoked.

"Why?" Grumbled Katsuki. "What's there to talk about? It's in the past now."

"I just think this is something really important that we need to address."

"It's not important to me."

"It involves you so therefore it should warrant your attention" insisted Momo.

Katsuki glared at her accusingly, displeased with the tone she'd adopted. "I haven't said a single thing to you in the past four days."

"Exactly! Not once have you made an attempt to try and approach me about this."

"Which should be a pretty f*cking obvious sign that I don't want to talk about this."

Momo anticipated some resistance from him, and if she were being completely honest, a part of her would've preferred they just forget about it entirely and move forward. But the moment they'd unexpectedly shared with one another wasn't something she could discount so casually.

"We mightn't want to but we need to. This isn't something that we can just disregard or ignore. This is very important. It's been a source of great concern for me for the past few days, and I would like to think that you've been giving it some thought, too. This is why I would really prefer if we addressed this now and tried to dissect it rather than just pretend it didn't happen." She folded her hands over her chest, pleadingly. "So can I ask you to please be cooperative with me…just this once? I can see that you have very little interest in this, and I completely understand why you'd prefer for this to remain in the past. But _this_ is something I cannot ignore. So may we please discuss this?"

Her insistence irritated Katsuki, but only because he knew that she was correct. Although he still harboured great reluctance too, deep down he knew that just ignoring the situation without so much as an attempt to resolve it wasn't the sensible choice. They really needed to sort this out.

"Well, I'm here now" he answered dryly. "That's what you asked me here for, wasn't it? To make sense of all this sh*t?"

Momo confirmed with a nod. "It was."

Katsuki relented. "…Fine then."

It wasn't a complete consent to the proposal, but an agreement nonetheless. "Thank you" whispered Momo with a weak smile. His compliance meant more to her than he possibly realised.

Katsuki shook his head in bewilderment. "I just don't know why you're making such a big deal about this. It's not like we were doing anything illegal or dangerous. We were just…"

He abruptly fell silent. Even after being supplied with more than enough time to think about his actions, Katsuki still couldn't properly process their encounter much less actually verbally discuss it. With very subsequent reflection, his stress levels only seemed to elevate. How he wished they weren't about to engage in conversation about this.

His noticeable distress and discomfort concerned Momo, who had to resist physically comforting him with her hands, reminding herself that he probably wouldn't appreciate it. Instead, she offered a smile. Momo empathised with his distress; reflecting on the experience was quite uncomfortable for her, as well.

"…It was just a f*cking kiss" whispered Katsuki. "So what? It doesn't mean anything. It was an accident anyway."

After allowing those words to properly register, Momo's heart sank, disappointed to hear he could disregard their encounter so causally.

" _I_ wouldn't consider what happened an accident…" confessed Momo quietly.

Katsuki's foot began to fidget restlessly as it balanced on his knee. "Y-yeah, well I don't care what you thought of it" he stammered, "it was an accident to _me_. You actually think I wanted that to end up kissing you?"

"You…didn't?"

"No! Why the f*ck would I?"

Momo studied him in disbelief, struggling to accept his words as the truth. "…You mean to tell me that you didn't intend to return our kiss?"

"Of course I f*cking didn't!" Katsuki barked. "It was just…"

Upon witnessing her sudden despondency, Katsuki too felt a wave of disappointment come over him. Never before had ever he ever experienced difficulty communicating with her before; she was, after all, one of the only classmates he actually genuine respected and appreciated. But now it seemed as if he was incapable of speaking to her properly – and Katsuki knew exactly why. Although he acknowledged he was being deceitful, he still wasn't about to inform her about his true sentiments. And so, he elected to exaggerate the truth even further.

Katsuki lowered his gaze. "I tripped - _that's_ what happened. And your face just so happened to be in the way. I didn't mean to…make contact with you like that." But upon returning his attention to her, he discovered a look of scrutiny and confusion on her face.

"You tripped?" Asked Momo, unconvinced.

"Yes! Obviously! What? You don't f*cking believe me?"

Although she'd naturally predicated he wouldn't be as open to discussion as she would, Momo refused to believe what she was hearing.

"No, I don't, quite frankly" replied Momo, folding her arms in disapproval. "I mean, how could you have tripped? We were each standing completely motionless apart from one another. Realistically, for you to have 'tripped', there would've-"

Katsuki bared his teeth threateningly. "Don't f*cking play this analytical detective sh*t with me! I told you – it was an accident."

The butterflies occupying Momo's stomach fluttered as she reflected on a particularly crucial moment from their encounter. "If I recall, when we…connected, you held me."

Katsuki's body tensed ever so suddenly. It had only been a matter of time before she'd bring attention to that piece of evidence.

"Yeah, for f*cking support when I tripped" he retorted irritably, his voice becoming increasingly louder. "Have I gotten through your skull yet or do I need to repeat myself again for the nineteenth f*cking million time? It was an accident and nothing more. I never meant for us to…" he hesitated, "…lock lips with each other. Use your head - why the hell would I actually want that? I… It wasn't…"

Katsuki's verbal tirade came to a halt when he abruptly ran out of breath – and more crucially: fabricated excuses. For once, he was at a loss for words.

He couldn't exactly fault her for her suspicion. After all, he would be too; it wasn't the most convincing argument, and one that could easily be disproven. But Katsuki was prepared to commit to it. After enough resistance, maybe she'd finally drop the subject…in spite of how much he really wished he could confidently share his thoughts and feelings. Why did all these emotions have to be so vexing?

Averting his attention from her, Katsuki released a disgruntled exhale. "Just forget it."

Once more, Momo resisted the compulsion to comfort him like how she often would with her friends during moments of intensity. His agitated, flustered mannerisms; the increasing use of vulgar profanity; the desperation in his tone; the soft shade of red decorating his cheeks… Anybody could infer that something was causing him a great deal of distress. Maybe he was telling the truth, and maybe she was becoming a little too passionate about all this, but Momo wouldn't stop until she convinced him to share his true thoughts.

Momo adopted a warm smile for him, one that would hopefully put his unrest at his ease. But her demeanour immediately faltered upon witnessing her guest glare fiercely.

"What are you f*cking smiling about? Is this a joke to you? This involves you, as well, y'know?"

"I know. I'm completely aware of what's happened. But unlike you, I've acknowledged and accepted our encounter with one another rather than attempt to abolish it."

Katsuki rolled his eyes. "Well, good for you, then. What do you want, a medal?"

Momo sighed despondently. "…I'd just really appreciate an opportunity to talk with you about this…so that we may be finally able put this tension between us to rest for good."

If he were being complexly honest with her, there was nothing Katsuki would've wanted more, either. Maybe he was being unreasonable and unfair. Still, her patience and insistence weren't enough to convince him to participate. What did it matter that she 'acknowledged' their encounter together? She couldn't even begin to comprehend how he felt about the situation. During his enrolment at U.A, Katsuki had committed many injustices he wasn't proud of, and kissing one of his female classmates without their consent stood as one of the most regrettable and deplorable.

Studying her gentle smile was doing him no favours; it only made him loathe himself even more for potentially disrespecting somebody so undeserving. And so, Katsuki averted his gaze, massaging his leg feverishly to repress his destabilising nerves.

"You don't understand..." he whispered irritably.

Momo's smile disappeared, replaced with a look of disappointment and dissatisfaction. She'd really expected better of him. This resistance and lack of cooperation were qualities the old Katsuki Bakugo was infamous for; not the refined and mature one she'd come to respect and admire. Why could he just be honest with her? Was she really so untrustworthy?

"You're right; I don't, honestly. Why can't you just accept that we shared a kiss with each other? Are you embarrassed? Is that it?"

Katsuki's teeth began to grind together. She was embarking down a very dangerous path. "…No."

"What are you so afraid of, then?"

She'd better abandon her little crusade lest she invite his wrath, thought Katsuki, glaring threateningly. "Do you think I'm a f*cking child? I'm not f*cing scared of something like this."

"Then why are you behaving so defensively? If you aren't-"

Momo jolted after being abruptly treated to the sound of the young man's foot being brought down forcefully upon her floor. Before she could even think to continue, she was silence by the presence of his notorious, scathing scowls.

Having abandoned the campaign to maintain composure and control, Katsuki completely disregarded the circumstance and environment he found himself in and, more critically, the person he was addressing. He'd warned her to stop investigating, but she'd refused to listen. If she really wanted to know how he felt, she was going to receive the truth – unfiltered and uncensored for her listening pleasure.

"Why the f*ck shouldn't I be acting so f*cking defensively!? You're making me out to be some kinda sick f*ck for kissing you. You probably think I tried to sexually assault you or something!"

It was only after a few seconds were his words finally able to register with her – and upon allowing them to sink in, a wave of intense remorse and penitence enveloped Momo. Even with her impressive intellect, she still hadn't been able to realise why he'd insisted on keeping the truth from her when it should've been so very clear obvious.

"I didn't…" stammered Momo, struggling to speak coherently. "I-I never said that. I don't think at all."

"Then why the f*ck are you getting so f*cking worked up about this? If you know I never tried to assault you then what's the f*cking point in talking about this!?"

Gripping her quilt cover tightly, Momo winced as the young man's voice became increasingly louder. But rather than the passion and fire he was renowned for, fear, desperation and dread were noticeable in his voice and eyes. He wasn't irritated, concluded Momo. He was hurt.

Katsuki raised his hands angrily, rationalising that keeping his sentiments a secret had become entirely pointless. "Alright, so I f*cking returned the kiss! There! I said it! I admit it! Are you f*cking satisfied now? Will you f*cking quit playing the victim and stop making me feel like sh*t?"

Momo shook her head anxiously. "I didn't… I'm not-"

"How do I know you haven't already reported me or something? I bet you have. This is your f*cking plan for revenge, isn't it? To pin all this sh*t on me? For all I know, you've probably already spilled this to everybody and twisted the story to make me sound like a f*cking rapist! I'm right, aren't I?"

Momo stared at him pleadingly, desperate to denounce the accusations. "That isn't true. I swear it isn't."

"Then what is it then!?"

With her hands, Momo gently ushered for him to lower his voice. "Just...be calm. Please…"

"Don't f*cking tell _me_ to 'be calm'! _You're_ the one who's losing their sh*t over this!"

A sudden escalation made Momo jolt, recoiling in fear. And it was only after witnessing her reaction and recovering some semblance of reality did Katsuki realise just what had taken place. He'd lost control once again.

An uncomfortable session of tense silence graced them, with the only sounds being the faint ticking of the clock, but barely noticeable below the young man's intense and chaotic breathing. Katsuki felt as if he was on the verge of hyperventilating as the events that had unfortunately transpired finally registered with him. He'd just brutally assaulted the person who'd invited him to engage in a polite and civil discussion – the very same person he'd passionately embraced several days earlier. Katsuki breathing intensified in response to his fluctuating emotions as he scraped his hands violently through his hair. Just what the hell was wrong with him?

Momo summoned all her remaining resolve to prevent herself from breaking down in front of him. It very much hurt to witness him in such a state. It hurt even more when he was reminded that she'd been responsible because of her selfishness and insensitivity. How could she aspire to be a hero when she could be so hurtful and disrespectful to those she valued?

Momo couldn't bear to allow him to potentially punish himself any longer, and so she finally acted upon her maternal and nurturing instincts and summoned a handkerchief from her chest. Katsuki watched her carefully, curious of her motive. Extending her hand cautiously prompted Katsuki to recoil and glare, instinctively interpreting the gesture as a threat. Having predicted some resistance, Momo presented an apologetic smile to instil some reassurance. But it only served to distress Katsuki even more? Why on Earth was she smiling for him? Had she just forgotten what had happened?

It wasn't long before Katsuki realised her offer of kindness wasn't a ruse. If it were any other person, he would've retaliated. But even though he'd just abused her, she was still one of the only people that inspired safety and trust in him. And so Katsuki surrendered and allowed her to tend to him. Momo brought the handkerchief to his face, gently wiping the lingering sweat and occasional tear decorating his cheeks and forehead. Rather than humiliation or irritation, the sensation of her hand gliding across his face evoked feelings of nostalgia and familiarity he'd long since forgotten about. It had been some time since anybody had comforted him so intimately. It felt...nice. And Momo couldn't say she didn't enjoy it quite a bit, too.

After concluding, Momo politely removed her hand and offered him another gentle smile as well as the handkerchief to which he declined with anxious shake of his head. In spite of her efforts, evidently her desire to offer him the comfort and relief he needed and deserved had been in vain. It really did appear as if she was incapable of doing anything right. Possible difficulty with communication and cooperation had been expected. What she hadn't anticipated, however, was for her to end up ruthlessly antagonising him for his understandable reluctance and fear. Rather than resolve the tension between them, she'd only further perpetuated it. And Momo couldn't have been more disappointed in herself for her actions.

"I'm sorry" whispered Momo apologetically, her words struggling to emerge through her tearful smile. "I'm terribly sorry. This isn't how I intended for this go at all."


	2. Listen Like Thieves

Katsuki's throat and chest were becoming increasingly sore as his intense breathing persisted, but nothing was inflicting greater pain than witnessing the usually refined and courteous Momo Yaoyorozu collapse into a state of misery and despondency because of him. Rather than assess the situation carefully and adjust his behaviour accordingly, he'd fallen back into his typical habit of overreacting and antagonising those around him for his ineptitude. And he still wondered why he was struggling to perform in some areas.

During times of conflict and intensity, Momo always prioritised the wellbeing of others before her own. Although she wasn't in any real danger, she couldn't idly watch her guest punish himself when no fault had been committed on his part.

Katsuki developed a snarl when he witnessed he wriggle herself closer to him, and his displeasure brought her to a halt. In spite of his demeanour and condition, Momo was still determined to put his physical and emotional unrest to ease, and so she elected to propose a stress-coping exercise she'd been introduced to during her internships.

"We're going to try a breathing exercise, OK?" She announced in a nurturing tone. "In through the nose and out through mouth. Ready? With me."

Katsuki glared at her fiercely. He recognised the exercise, and the very mention of it irritated him. Momo tensed. Considering he was in a very agitated state, she knew she had to approach this carefully.

"Are you taking the piss?"

"With me" she insisted.

"What are you, my f*cking babysitter? Do I look a child to you?"

Momo stared at him with wide pleading eyes. "Please" she whispered.

The fact that his emotional instability had compelled her to suggest such an exercise frustrated him greatly, but it was honestly quite comforting to know that she was so committed to him. Katsuki knew he would be doing her a great disservice if he didn't participate, and so he begrudgingly agreed to the proposal, much to Momo's appreciation.

Said exercise was one his mother had pressured him into performing repeatedly in his youth following an outburst or tantrum. It irritated Katsuki to know that he was so unstable that an exercise for children had to be utilised. But rather than forceful and impatient commands issued like he was accustomed to, he was instead treated to Momo's soothing, angelic voice and occasional inspirational piece of feedback. Katsuki didn't realise it, but he'd effectively fallen into a trance as he began to absentmindedly mimic her breathing, concentrating entirely on her eyes and voice. It really did feel as if he was being alleviated of the unbearable pain and discomfort just by listening to her. Her continued kindness and compassion only served to highlight why she was one of the most beloved students on campus.

Although it had been an unexpected and unorthodox method, Katsuki soon found his restless breathing and heartbeat eventually returning to a more stable pace. But while physical relief had been achieved, it hadn't reprieved him of any emotional turmoil.

Momo too had hoped she'd be offered some relief, but the effort had unfortunately been in vain. At the very least, his once agitated demeanour had definitely subsided, but the persistent scowl on his face confirmed he wasn't completely relieved. After unjustly antagonising him, he had every right to be angry with her. Like many incidents before, she'd unfairly misjudged Katsuki Bakugo once again, immediately assuming the worst of him and arriving at haste conclusions without once considering his perceptions. Momo had completely forgotten that beneath his abrasive exterior was another young adult like her struggling to make sense of a complicated situation. How could she be so blind and heartless? Why hadn't she realised sooner that he'd been suffering?

Momo accepted there was very little she could to possibly redeem herself in his eyes. After all, Katsuki wasn't exactly the most forgiving person. The possibility of him never trusting her again didn't seem very unlikely or unbelievable, and this prospect frightened Momo ever so much. She could very well have sabotaged the admittedly slim chance of them ever having a positive relationship with one another. If they weren't to speak with each other again, the very least Momo could do was offer her apologies and a proper explanation. He deserved that much.

"I want you to know that at no point have I ever thought you possessed some lecherous intention when we kissed" she whispered apologetically. "You aren't like that. You would never do anything to hurt anybody, and certainly not something like I've been accusing you of."

There was an argument to be made that committing such an act wouldn't be out of character for Katsuki Bakugo; a student notorious on and off campus for his hurtful and disrespectful behaviour. But if anybody were to make such an accusation, Momo would've denounced it in a heartbeat. Katsuki was a lot of things - impolite, foul-mouthed, impatient and generally unwelcoming to others - but he wasn't twisted or evil, and definitely not to the degree that some students and the media perceived him as. Momo liked to believe she understood him better than most, and she knew he wouldn't have kissed her without a valid reason, and certainly not to assault her.

"There are so many factors that I don't understand or haven't even thought to consider, so I'm sorry for arriving at false conclusions. I'm sorry for hurting you. You didn't deserve to be treated like that."

There'd been a time when nothing could've evoked greater satisfaction from Katsuki than making his peers miserable. But ever since arriving at U.A and becoming acquainted with his new class of irrelevant and insignificant 'extras', those once common experiences were almost completely foreign to him now. In fact, he couldn't recall the last time he'd actively derived amusement from subjugating one his classmates. Instead, feelings of intense remorse, regret and disappointment had become all too common, and listening to the young woman bleed her heart into words and apologise for her behaviour reminded once again how terrible his former attitude had been. Why on Earth was _she_ apologising? Had she just completely forgotten about everything he'd said about her?

Momo brought a hand to her chest. "I swear to you that the events of that night haven't been divulged with anybody else. I give you my word - I haven't told a soul. I have not and will not ever do that to do."

Momo understood completely why Katsuki had been so distressed over the prospects of their encounter becoming public knowledge. Their class and the school's staff could possibly misinterpret the situation and suspect Katsuki of sexually assaulting her, as he'd mentioned. Knowing full well he could be held responsible on account of his reputation for being provocative and confrontational, Momo had been committed to keeping the event private. She didn't want to imagine how this information could affect his relationships and education. The very thought of Katsuki being punished and possibly expelled terrified her.

The sincerity in her voice all but confirmed she was speaking truthfully, but Katsuki wasn't entirely convinced. She'd once been one of the students who never hesitated to report him to teachers for his behaviour, even when he hadn't done anything. He couldn't even breathe in the general direction of another classmate without her or one his other peers reporting him, and now here she was defending him. Something wasn't right.

"Why not?" He asked irritably. "Shouldn't everybody deserve to know that I assaulted you?"

Momo shook her head. "But you didn't assault me. Assault is committed with the intent to harm, and you didn't hurt me."

Katsuki averted his gaze, thoroughly confused as to why she so insistent on defending him.

"Like you said" she continued urgently, "'we weren't doing anything illegal'. And I stress the word 'we' with great emphasis. Like you, I consciously participated. To reveal this and attempt to deflect the blame would be incredibly dishonest and deceitful of me considering I'm partially responsible it even happened in the first place. I promise you that I have absolutely no intentions of revealing this to anybody."

Why hadn't she shared this? As the vice-president of their class, it was her duty and responsibility to report any 'inappropriate' or 'improper' behaviour, and considering she'd been attacked by another classmate, surely an incident like this deserved to be made known. Was she deliberately refraining from speaking due to embarrassment or fear of potential punishment, too? Katsuki furrowed his eyebrows. Or maybe…she really _was_ concerned about his wellbeing? When so many could've revealed this, exaggerated the truth to illustrate him as the assailant and potentially jeopardise his continued enrolment, she hadn't, and instead had respected his safety and feelings. Katsuki didn't know what to make of it all, but what he could conclude was the he was grateful. He wasn't about to properly thank her, however - he had a reputation to maintain, after all - but the least he could do was inform her that he too had been operating with the same mindset and attitude.

To avoiding possibly appearing bashful or embarrassed, Katsuki folded his arms. "I don't intend on letting anybody else know about this. You should know that I haven't shared this, either."

Momo studied him curiously. "Why not? You know I could just as easily be vilified as you…"

"Because I don't f*cking...!"

A sudden escalation made Momo tense abruptly. Upon witnessing her renewed frightened expression, Katsuki cursed himself for becoming agitated once again, and instead adopted a softer tone to hopefully recover.

"…I don't want you to cop any sh*t for this...'cause it's not your fault."

Katsuki's confession made Momo's heartbeat accelerate. She acknowledged that most people would be more inclined to believe the female rather than male when regarding possible sexual attacks, but with enough persuasion she too could've been made out to be the felon. Just like him, such an event could very well have reflected very poorly on her and potentially threatened her education and relationships. And yet he'd still decided not to share this moment with anybody. Momo couldn't even begin to express her gratitude and appreciation. He really was a thoughtful person.

"And it isn't yours either" she reaffirmed. "We were both involved. We're both responsible."

Katsuki fidgeted uncomfortably. "Don't you want me to get in trouble?"

"No. Absolutely not. It's for this very reason I've kept this from our teachers and classmates. I don't you want to be punished for something like this; something so minor and inconsequential."

"…So you're not pissed at me?"

"No, of course not." A small laugh escaped Momo's mouth as she shook her head. She didn't mean to be deriving amusement, but she couldn't help but find the act of repeating herself to instil reassurance in him admittedly quite endearing. "Why would I be? You haven't done anything wrong. This isn't your fault."

'This isn't your fault' – four seemingly innocent and innocuous words that otherwise wouldn't have ever had an effect on Katsuki in his early years on account of his inability to do wrong. But following the most traumatic and harrowing experience of his and many others' life, Katsuki had begun to hold himself accountable for the most negligible of offences, wondering if he was responsible for all the misfortune that had begun to manifest around him and everybody else. That particular expression had become all too familiar to him, reaffirmed on many different occasions by many different people; his family, classmates, teachers…his fallen idol… So many people had insisted that he wasn't responsible. Their words did very little to convince him otherwise.

Katsuki couldn't accept that he hadn't been the one to commit the misdeed. And even more critically, he couldn't accept that she didn't resent him for it to a degree.

Lowering his gaze, Katsuki's eyes fell upon his restlessly fidgeting hands. "I don't believe you…"

Momo's smile faltered upon witnessing his dejection, and she cursed herself for trying to inject humour into this very serious situation.

"I don't expect you to believe me, and certainly not after how poorly I've treated you. I should've instinctively known that you didn't want to bring attention to this. Not once did I ever consider how you might feel about this. I'm sorry for how selfish and disrespectful I've been. I have not been fair to you at all. But you deserved to know that I haven't been offended or violated. I promise I'm not displeased or disgusted with you. I do not resent you for what's happened."

It was only now that Momo was beginning to reconsider possibly forgetting about the experience entirely like he would've preferred than drag it back out into the light. She was the student who was possibly the most notorious for obsessive overthinking, so why hadn't she been able to realise that his refrain from speaking hadn't been out of irritation but fear and remorse. His resentment was completely justifiable, she thought. In fact, she believed she deserved it for being so ignorant and insensitive.

"…And I don't…feel the same towards you, either" came a soft voice from beside her.

Momo turned her head anxiously to inspect. "…You don't?" She asked cautiously but hopefully.

She was treated to a haste shake of the head from Katsuki. "No, I don't. Despite how I might've acted earlier, I'm not pissed of with you." He massaged his face violently, reflecting on his earlier behaviour evoking frustration and disappointment again. "I know that might be a little hard to believe, but I don't hate you for what happened if that's what you think. It was just a kiss - as if I get upset with you over something so insignificant. You'd have to something a whole lot worse than that to really get under _my_ skin."

While he'd been speaking, Momo had held her breath in anticipation, intently listening to every word. And his explanation enveloped her in a wave of relief and comfort.

"….I was so sure that you'd come to despise me for embracing you with such intimacy" she confessed.

Katsuki returned his attention to her. "…Have you really been thinking that I hate you all of a sudden?"

Momo nibbled her lip nervously. "W-well, your prolonged silence and inactivity _has_ been…concerning me, I must admit. You haven't said so much as a word to me since, and I've been dreading that you might've begun to…think lesser of me…"

The opinions of his classmates had never been especially important to Katsuki, and if they'd been led to believe he disliked them, than it was probably because he did. Katsuki didn't care much for those he considered inferior to him…which was almost everybody. But Momo Yaoyorozu was a very important exception, and stood as one of the very few people he'd ever truly respected and admired, for her intelligence, compassion and tenacity. Hearing that one of the only people he genuinely valued believed he resented her was truly wounding to hear. Even when he didn't intend to, he still found himself hurting those he cared for.

The word 'apologise' was completely foreign in Katsuki's vocabulary, and even after mistreating her for several days, he still couldn't quite bring himself to say 'sorry'. Instead, he resolved to work around that inability. "Y-yeah, well, I haven't" he stammered, "so you can stop be so unforgiving on yourself about this. I don't think lesser of you…not for something meaningless like this."

Momo repressed the urge to laugh again. His flustered behaviour and mannerisms were quite endearing to witness from a typically irritable and impatient individual. It's how she knew he was being sincere. It might've been a true apology, but Momo still understood what he'd been conveying. But just because he'd forgiven her did not immediately mean he'd be forgiven himself.

"I've been afraid that you might also be undeservingly punishing yourself, as well" she admitted.

Katsuki turned away. "…And what if I have?"

Upon hearing this, Momo's maternal instincts manifested yet again, and soon she found herself gently caressing his thigh. How she wished there was some kind of item or device she could materialise from her body that would relieve him of all the unnecessary emotional baggage he was carrying with, but no object existed, sadly. The most she could and would do was reassure him, and she was more than prepared to do it all night if it meant she could make him feel better about himself.

"Then you mustn't anymore" she explained, smiling weakly. "I realise now that I've been over-exaggerating the importance of such a harmless event, and I'm ever so sorry you've had to suffer with this burden." She shrugged her shoulders absentmindedly. "After all, like you said: 'it was just a kiss'."

Being comforted was an unfamiliar sensation to Katsuki; somebody who'd, for the better part of his life, had never needed to be. He'd always misinterpreted care and attention as signs of pity and humiliation, and it's for these many reasons and more that he'd never felt comfortable accepting the support of others. But after finally surrendering his defences and allowing somebody inside, he wasn't disappointed or irritated at all. In fact, it was honestly quite moving to discover that anybody could value him to the point where they'd dedicate time to comforting and supporting him. It meant even more to know that Momo Yaoyorozu was one of these people.

With a weak nod of his own, Katsuki acknowledged her explanation. "Yeah…"

It was only after concluding did the pair realise that she hadn't actually removed her hand from his thigh yet. It was only when Katsuki acknowledged did Momo finally stop. Katsuki hadn't been bothered, honestly, and it had only reminded him of how compassionate and caring she really was. She'd been repeatedly described as the nurturing mother of their class, and Katsuki couldn't say he disagreed with that description. Momo, however, was overcome with embarrassment, and hastily brought said hand over her chest in attempt to calm her anxious heart. Goodness, that'd been invasive of her. Maybe there was a case to be made that she _was_ touching him inappropriately without his consent. Still, the fact that he hadn't objected meant more to her than it really should've.

"I'm…so pleased that we've been finally able to discuss this" announced Momo. "I've been yearning for an opportunity to talk with you."

"I should've gotten in contact with you sooner, then…"

"The time taken is irrelevant right now. What's important is that we have finally been able to conduct this discussion at all." She bowed her head, grateful for his patience and cooperation. "Thank you."

"It's fine." Katsuki shrugged his shoulders dismissively before exhaling with exhaustion. "I…needed this" he confessed. "I really needed some answers for some of the sh*t that's been bothering me…"

Momo acknowledged with a nod. "I feel the same."

A small smile tugged at the corners of Katsuki's lips, but it vanished just as quickly as it arrived. Momo couldn't help but smile after seeing how desperate he was to maintain his control and composure yet again. He was nothing if not committed to his image as an steadfast, unwavering warrior, and she found his devotion quite endearing, admittedly. She really wished he would smile more, though. Visible excitement, enthusiasm or contentment from him was always a welcome sight. And Katsuki would be dishonest if he denied that he too hadn't come to appreciate the same from her.


	3. Disappear

Another session of silence graced the pair. But rather than one of tension or embarrassment, it was a welcome change of pace that supplied each of them with a chance to reflect upon their exchange together. Although they'd initially encountered some complications due to a lack of understanding and communication, they'd each emerged with answers they'd both been yearning for. After spending several days dreading the prospects of what the other might've thought of them, it felt so relieving to discover neither of them harboured any resentment. Momo was more than prepared to thank Katsuki as many times needed for agreeing to talk with her, and feeling indebted to her, Katsuki was prepared to do something for her in return.

With seemingly nothing else outstanding for them to discuss, Katsuki cleared his throat before motioning to the door. "If that's everything then…"

A wave of disappointment came over Momo when she realised their discussion had more or less concluded. Although she very much wished he could stay, it would be unreasonable to ask him. They'd finished. Nothing more needed to be said. Now that everything had been resolved, they could resume being classmates; nothing more and nothing less.

But Momo couldn't accept this. Although he'd already done everything she'd asked of him and more, Momo didn't believe their discussion had truly concluded. They'd essentially addressed everything concerning her, but there did remain one little query. It was a burning question she hadn't ever considered until she'd been offered insight on his perspective: what should be done now that they both know they each embraced the kiss, and if anything should be done at all?

Momo wanted to ignore these impulses and finally leave him in peace, but the persistent little voice in the back of head compelled to pursue him. And so she urged for him to stop after watching him rise to his feet.

"Wait…"

Katsuki returned to the mattress, watching as she traced her fingers through her long, black hair. Katsuki immediately arrived at the most likely explanation for what else she wanted to talk about.

"There _is_ something else I'd hoped we'd be able to discuss…"

Rather than dance around the subject, Momo elected to just consult him about it. She'd come to acknowledge he preferred more direct approaches.

Momo hesitantly began. "…I would be dishonest if I said that I haven't been admittedly a little curious why _you_ engaged in the kiss considering you never intended to."

Just as Katsuki predicted. There'd been a reason why he'd been so eager to leave, and not just because his presence was still expected downstairs, but because he'd very much hoped to escape discussing his motive. She wouldn't understand, because not even he entirely understood what had possessed him.

Momo raised her hands desperately. "If you don't feel comfortable explaining, you don't have to. I'm not trying to pressure you. I'm just… So long as we're being completely honest with one another and no longer withholding anything else…"

For somebody who already experienced intense difficulty being honest with others, the prospect of sharing his feelings made Katsuki uncomfortable. He shook his head absentmindedly. "I don't even know why I did it. I can't honestly tell you what motivated me 'cause _I_ didn't even know what I was doing at the time. It honestly feels like some sick dream that I had. Even now as I think back on it I still can't believe we did something like that."

With each subsequent word, Momo's hope and anticipation slowly diminished.

Katsuki sighed with exhaustion. "Just thinking about all this does my f*cking head in. All I can tell you is…that I never meant to kiss you."

And that final piece of insight was the final nail in the coffin; a piercing instrument that penetrated Momo's heart. It was only after allowing herself to breathe was Momo able to properly digest everything he'd shared, and she couldn't deny that she was disappointed.

He was being dishonest. Well, not entirely. He _hadn't_ intended to actually act upon his instincts at the time, but that did not mean he hadn't originally considered kissing her at all or ultimately enjoyed it. Katsuki elected to refrain from elaborating any further, disappointed in himself that he couldn't be honest with her. But he'd offered an explanation, and one that did very much reflect how he felt about the situation; just not completely.

"So it was just an unexpected spur of the moment?" Asked Momo, dispiritedly. "There was…never any affection?"

Katsuki soon found his own heart racing anxiously. He stared at the young woman threateningly, desperate to denounce the possibility. "N-no, never! It was just a stupid kiss. It didn't mean anything."

It hadn't been some insignificant kiss, though, but Katsuki would've rather died before she uncovered the pathetic and humiliating truth, and so he was more than prepared to lie and exaggerate.

Momo had prepared herself for the worst; she'd acknowledged there'd always been a very, _very_ slim chance that her hopes would be true. But that one percent chance that he might've actually felt something had been more than enough for her to hold on to and pray for. But as she solemnly discovered, she'd been holding her breath for nothing – and she couldn't say that she didn't expect this outcome.

Acknowledging his explanation with a weak nod, Momo sighed deeply. "I see."

Her unexpectedly despondent reaction provoked concern from Katsuki. "What? You don't believe me?"

"No, I believe you" she reassured with a weak smile, "I know you're being sincere."

"You don't sound too convinced."

"….I believe you. It's just-"

She hesitated, falling silent.

Katsuki furrowed his eyebrows. "You're disappointed, aren't you?"

"I am, admittedly" she whispered reluctantly.

What had brought upon this? He'd done everything she'd asked of him; he'd delivered the explanation she required. Shouldn't that have been enough? It mightn't've been entirely accurate, but it had been partially true, regardless. Did she desire something more? Or maybe she recognised that he was being dishonest. Katsuki didn't doubt that a perceptive individual like her would be able to identify fallacies and falsehoods.

"Why?" He asked irritably. "You know the truth now."

That she did, but that didn't mean she was inclined to accept it. "That…wasn't the answer I was hoping to hear" confessed Momo.

"The f*ck!? What do you mean? What were you hoping to hear from me?"

Momo averted her gaze, gripping her hands together tightly in her lap as she allowed her thoughts to escape her lips. "…That you might've been motivated by something else when you decided to kiss me."

Momo's cheeks burned intensely from humiliation. Had she really just confessed that? She must've sounded like an obsessive little school girl, and not at all like the mature and dignified young woman she aspired to be when in his presence. Momo didn't want to imagine what he might've thought of her now after revealing that embarrassing confession. As if he didn't already find her undesirable.

Such a simple confession was enough to make Katsuki's heartbeat accelerate in a panic. "Y-yeah, well, I wasn't" he protested, further expanding upon his ruse. "I told you I wasn't in control. It just f*cking happened and I didn't mean for it to. You said it yourself: 'it was just a spur of the moment'. I wasn't…" He abruptly hesitated, struggling to find the appropriate words. "There was nothing there" he whispered stubbornly. " _It_ was nothing."

"…It wasn't 'nothing' to me. It didn't feel like just a harmless spur of the moment. It was…"

Not even the conflicting emotions she was experiencing were enough to prevent a small smile from developing on her lips as she reflected upon the experience. Momo sighed breathlessly. "…It was one of the most incredible moments of my life."

Katsuki's eyes widened in disbelief. He needed to repeat the statement several times before it was finally able to properly register. Displeased and unimpressed with her attempts at humour, Katsuki glared, shaking his head in disapproval. "That's not funny. Don't f*cking say sh*t like that."

"I'm being serious" she replied urgently. "I wouldn't jest about something so sensitive and personal."

The sincerity in her voice and the desperation in her eyes should've been enough to convince Katsuki that she was being honest, but he refused to believe it. Seriously, what the hell was she on about? What did she mean it was 'incredible'? She couldn't have actually…enjoyed kissing him, could she have? The very thought made Katsuki admittedly quite anxious but he immediately abolished that possibility as soon as it crossed his mind. She was so obviously trying to disorientate him. That was the only sensible conclusion.

He was becoming agitated again - that much Momo could infer by his verbal and body language. Momo completely understood his scepticism, but she hadn't been exaggerating. She'd meant every word. Their impromptu kiss really had been that meaningful and impactful.

Closing her eyes, Momo spoke in a calm tone. "I'm not sure if you felt _that_ , but I did."

"…Felt what?"

Momo brought a hand to her chest. "A connection between us. A spark, if you will."

Her humiliating ruse had persisted for far too long. How dare she joke about something like this? He'd expected better from somebody like her. Katsuki did not appreciate having his emotions be toyed with whatsoever.

"You're full of sh*t. It wasn't anything like that."

"…It was – for me" she whispered solemnly, averting her eyes.

She really was speaking sincerely. But this revelation only made Katsuki even more distressed and confused. She didn't actually…admire him to a degree, did she? Katsuki's mind became consumed by the myriad of questions her explanation had raised as he tried to come up with logical and rational conclusion for each.

His continued denial only made Momo's heart ache even more severely as the lingering fibres of hope and optimism drained completely from her being. She really had developed these unnecessarily high expectations. How could she have been so blind and ignorant? What had possessed her to believe that he could've possibly reciprocated her sentiments?

Momo accepted there wasn't anything she could possibly say that could have any effect on him. After all, he'd already made himself clear that their kiss hadn't meant anything. But this knowledge wasn't enough to convince Momo to stop what she intended to do, and that was to offer one final conclusive explanation on how much their kiss had meant to her. Even if her words were to inevitably fall upon deaf ears, she was still determined to inform him about how she really felt. He deserved to know the truth, even if he really didn't care.

"I don't mean to make you uncomfortable" she began hesitantly, "and I'm sorry if this all very difficult for you to understand. But you deserve to know how I truly feel."

The ambiguity was admittedly quite intriguing. Needless to say, she had his complete and undivided attention. Katsuki desperately wished for a more elaborate explanation on what she was implying in the hopes of possibly understanding if _he_ was wrong to be holding on to a fragment of hope.

Before proceeding, Momo allowed herself to evaluate what she was going to say. After all, proper communication was going to be essential. She needed to be honest.

Momo remembered that day vividly well. She remembered her initial feelings of doubt, apprehension and underlying anticipation after being invited to a personal sparring session with him after he expressed concern about her concern for her lack of combat prowess. Those fears were abolished once she attended and engaged in their mock battle, replaced with adrenaline and excitement over the privilege to be able to be able to train with one of, if not, _the_ most proficient combatant in their class. He'd won, unsurprisingly, but Momo hadn't been disappointed. In fact, she relished the experience, so honoured that he'd demonstrated the very same respect and attention he'd usually reserve for far more important profiles.

Their post-match evaluation and discussion only served to reinforce how unfairly Momo had misjudged him. Rather than chastise, belittle or humiliate her like how he once might've, Katsuki demanded that she refrain from punishing herself for losing and instead focus on the areas to improve and refine. In spite of the gap in skill and power, he was adamant she was still a combatant worthy of praise and respect. Momo couldn't believe everything she'd heard. To be praised by such a talented and gifted individual – somebody she aspired to be like – was profoundly inspiring and encouraging. Momo appreciated feedback from all sources, but she doubted anybody else's insight would've been a fraction as meaningful as his. She would absolutely apply his advice.

If it hadn't been for her extensive endurance training, Momo was certain she would've collapsed from either exhaustion or the overwhelming joy and contentment she'd been experiencing. Katsuki had provided her with one of the most informative, insightful and downright exciting experiences of her career yet, and one she would cherish dearly. Momo remember gazing at the young man in wonderment and awe. She'd found herself starting at him in reverence on occasion, but in that moment - after everything they'd done and discussed – he'd never appeared more astonishing. And Momo hadn't realised she'd been yearning to embrace him until their lips suddenly connected. It had been a shock first, but she didn't hesitate to return it with equal passion.

"When your lips connected with mine, in that short, fleeting moment, it was as if the world around us came to a complete halt. I'd… I'd never felt anything like that before. It was as if a thousand fires had been ignited inside me. I felt…warm…and comforted...and so disappointed when it inevitably ended."

With every word shared, Katsuki felt his face become increasingly hotter as he stared at the young woman in total shock and disbelief. How could she have derived anything from that unconsented attack rather than embarrassment or humiliation? How could she have possibly enjoyed such an intimate embrace with somebody like him? Had their kiss really been that special? This wasn't at all what he'd expected to hear.

"This moment…. These feelings… They're all I've been able to think about for the past few days. _You_ are all I've been able to think about. That kiss mightn't've meant anything to you, but it meant so much to me. It made me feel really special to think that somebody like you – someone so passionate and confident– could actually admire somebody like me… so much so that you wanted to express your affection in such a way." But it was only after concluding was Momo reminded that that was never the case.

With an unceremonious nod of acceptance, Momo presented a sombre smile. "But I know now that my sentiments are not reciprocated. I've been anticipating something that had never been there to begin with."

Discovering that she hadn't just approved of their kiss but consciously embraced and cherished it evoked many different conflicting emotions in Katsuki, still totally incapable of comprehending everything. He kept trying to rationalise with himself that she was exaggerating; that her declaration of care and affection had been a ruse at his expense. But the pain she was exhibiting confirmed that she'd been speaking truthfully. Joy was an uncommon symptom to Katsuki; somebody who operated in almost a perpetual state of agitation. Demolishing his opposition and claiming an indisputable victory were some of the only situations that made him feel anything remotely positive. But discovering that she too had cherished their encounter inspired so many new and unfamiliar feelings. His initial discomfort and restlessness had been abolished, replaced by relief, reassurance and, dare he admit, excitement.

This revelation, however, only served to reinforce how deceitful Katsuki was being for lying about his motives. Katsuki very much hated seeing her in such a miserable state; it hurt even more when he remembered he'd been the one to incite it.

"When you say it like _that_ you make it sound like I was _trying_ to deceive you…"

"I know you weren't. You wouldn't do something like that. You were right; I have been making a big deal out of nothing. I can't say I'm entirely surprised or disappointed. I think I knew deep down that your intention hadn't been the one I'd hoped for." She laughed half-heartedly. "After all, what could you have felt from kissing somebody like me?"

"That's not what I'm trying to get at-"

"I understood what you meant" interjected Momo, smiling weakly. "My feelings have just been misplaced this entire time."

"That isn't…!" Katsuki hesitated to readjust his tone. He wanted to avoid inciting another argument between them. "What I've been trying to say is-"

Momo shook her head. "You don't need to say anything else. You've already done more than enough for me. I asked for an explanation and you delivered it. So…thank you." She brought her hands together in gratitude. "Thank you for your honesty and your patience. You've done everything I-"

Having grown intolerant of the constant interruptions, Katsuki exhaled with exasperation. "Can you just shut your mouth for one second and listen to me? Stop f*cking jumping to these conclusions."

It was only after being instructed to be silent did Momo finally realise how unintentionally impolite she'd just been. She hadn't been meaning to interrupt him; she'd only intended to inform him that that an apology wasn't necessary. But his hostility signified that there was something of great importance and urgency he wished to discuss, and so Momo refrained from speaking any further.

"I'm…sorry" she whispered before motioning for him to continue. "Please."

Rather than speculate about what could go wrong with every possible procedure to pursue, Katsuki instead decided to employ the same strategy that she had, and that was to just be honest. Like her, Katsuki too was an occasional compulsive over-thinker, and their shared habit was something they'd discussed on several instances. If there's one thing he'd come to better understand from her, it's that sometimes the simplest method is the most effective, and he couldn't think of a better example than the situation he found himself in.

"…Since when did you start making decisions about how I feel?"

"…Sorry?"

After witnessing her fear and confusion, Katsuki accepted that insisting on being ambiguous to protect sabotaging his reputation and credibility wasn't sensible. In spite of his discomfort, he knew that his honesty was long overdue. He wasn't going to speak truthfully to relieve himself rather her. Katsuki knew he would be doing her a great disservice if he didn't tell her the truth after receiving it himself. She too deserved to know how he really felt.

Crossing his arms, Katsuki began reluctantly. "Do you really think _I_ would've done something like that if I didn't have a reason to? I did, but I never meant to actually act upon those feelings. It just…"

He grinded his teeth in frustration. "I lost control. It was like another force or something pressured me into going through with it…and kiss you. I really f*cking hate myself for letting something like that happen. Trying to kiss you like that without your consent was totally f*cking uncalled for and out-of-line. What the f*ck was I thinking?" He sighed with disappointment. "I know really shouldn't have, but in that moment, with everything that had been going on up until that point, it seemed like the right thing to do. But now I realise that it had never been."

"I disagree" she corrected with a warm smile. "If you hadn't, I might not have ever discovered that I could feel that way about somebody."

Her confession provoked concern. "So what? You've just become infatuated with me all of a sudden? Is that it?" He asked, fearful that her sudden interest might've just been temporary. It was admittedly a dispiriting thought to consider.

He had every right to be suspicious given the spontaneity of the situation. Momo too had been asking herself the very same question.

Momo and appreciated all her male classmates for many different reasons, but Katsuki Bakugo was very much an embodiment of all their individual qualities. She had the highest respect and admiration for him, but did that necessarily mean she 'liked' him, as people her age would use to describe romantic affection. Even though he'd been the very first boy she'd ever shared a kiss with, did that inherently mean she was attracted to him by extension? Momo had tried to rationalise that it had simply been the intensity and exhilaration of the situation or the overproduction of endorphin following the exercise. But the more Momo pondered it, the less likely those possibilities seemed. It hadn't been a simple spur of the moment rather the culmination of everything she felt about him. It wasn't just his insightful and strategic mind, unrivalled combat prowess and Quirk manipulation, subtle compassion and thoughtfulness (and admittedly attractive appearance and physique) that she admired dearly; it was his drive and passion.

Katsuki was seemingly without fear or apprehension; he wasn't crippled by doubt or threat of failure. Even after being beaten, bested and brutalised - and even abducted by a terrorist organisation - he hadn't ever been discouraged or dispirited. No amount of danger or failure could ever seemingly affect him. He aspired to be the very best, and Momo had every bit of confidence that he would be one day. to somebody like her who suffered with confidence and willpower, he really was a tremendous source of inspiration. Momo felt truly honoured to be able to call such an incredible person her classmate and contemporary. Whether they were engaging in work cooperatively or competitively, in the classroom or on the battlefield, Momo had routinely found herself becoming anxious and excited when in his presence, her heart occasionally pounding as fiercely as he had been on the drums during their musical performance. No other student – much less a male – had this effect on her. And after sharing an intimate embrace with him, Momo finally realised what had brought about those feelings and symptoms. Momo felt like such a fool for not being able to realise she'd had a crush on him earlier.

That evening really had been one of the most magical moments of her life, and although the circumstances of her very first kiss hadn't been ones she'd ever envisioned, after finally connecting with a boy like that, Momo wasn't disappointed at all. In fact, she seriously wouldn't have wanted her first kiss to have gone any other way. And she was positive that no other boy would've evoked the same intense feelings. She was ever so delighted he'd was her first crush and kiss.

"I think my affection and adoration for you has always been here" answered Momo, folding her hands over her heart. "It was through your touch that I was finally able to embrace these feelings, though."

This hadn't been the first time a female classmate had professed their feelings for him before; there'd been several accounts of girls approaching him during his youth to declare their admiration. Katsuki turned them all down without a second thought, deriving amusement from their pathetic displays of compassion. Their interest in him was irrelevant because they were irrelevant; not one of them had ever warranted his attention or concern much less his affection. But this situation was completely different. It was one thing to have some obscure and unimportant girl confess they admire him; the discovery that the top student in the class – the same young woman he cherished and respected - had secretly admired him for some time now was something else entirely. Katsuki was finding it very difficult to make sense of everything he was being told. He wasn't at all familiar with these emotions and symptoms he was experiencing, but they weren't at all unpleasant or unwelcome.

"Do you perhaps feel the same?" Asked Momo hopefully.

Katsuki averted his gaze, not just to avoid appearing like a fool before her, but to also properly evaluate her question.

There'd been a time when Katsuki disregarded Momo Yaoyorozu as just another 'irrelevant extra' he was obligated to interact with. But during their enrolment together, her true merit and worth had become clear to him. In fact, Katsuki despised himself for initially discrediting her as just a spoiled, stuck-up, know-it-all rich girl when she was far and away one of the most exceptional people he'd ever encountered, and somebody more than deserving of every piece of praise and acclaim she received. Katsuki admired power and authority above everything else, and she possessed both and so much more. Unlike a very good percentage of classmates in his life, she was one of the first to actually surpass him in grades and education; a title she'd held on to for over a year. He and that speedy, four-eyed kiss-arse were always competing for second place, but in spite of his efforts, he'd never once managed to surpass her and reclaim his title as the top student. It irritated Katsuki beyond belief to know that somebody was better than him in a department, but this knowledge only served to intensify his fascination for her.

Unlike so many students of her heritage and background, Momo Yaoyorozu hadn't been simply awarded the position; she'd earned it. She wasn't overconfident or complacent – not at all like how he'd once been – she was studious and hard-working student who always endeavoured to do her absolute best. Katsuki respected that immensely. She possessed a profoundly resourceful and eclectic mind befitting of the top student and an incredibly versatile Quirk. And although it wasn't terribly relevant, it didn't hurt that she was admittedly very beautiful, too, and easily the most attractive girl on campus to him. She really was the embodiment of everything he admired and then some, in possession of so many incredible qualities he only wished he could have, too. It was for these reasons and many more that Katsuki always strived to surpass her. He'd become quite desperate to impress her; to hopefully remind her of his worth as well. Katsuki had long since thought his urgency to demonstrate his own abilities and capture her attention had been out of jealousy or envy, but it was clear to him now that he'd been motivated by something else entirely. So this is what having a crush on somebody was like…

Katsuki couldn't deny that he was admittedly a little disappointed and frustrated that even he had succumbed to the temptations of female attraction. He'd thought himself above such trivial adolescent conventions. But if it were any other person that had attracted his care and attention, he probably wouldn't have thought very much of it. After all, Katsuki never settled for anything less than absolute perfection, and Momo Yaoyorozu was exactly that.

"Yeah, maybe…" he answered sheepishly, rubbing his arm uncomfortably.

His reluctant confession alone was enough to make Momo's cheeks warm and her stomach become infested with a family of butterflies flapping their wings anxiously. "How was it…for you?" Asked Momo politely, curios to know what effect their kiss might've really had on him. "I don't believe you ever mentioned how it felt…"

"It was…fine, I guess…"

"Just 'fine'?" A teasing smile spread across her lips. "Adequate? Serviceable?"

Katsuki released a sigh of irritation, eliciting a giggle from her. "Alright, it was pretty f*cking special" he relented. And he wasn't lying. Just like her, their encounter that evening would be remembered as one of most impactful moments in his life.

"I've never felt something like that before with another person – probably 'cause I've never really cared this much about anybody apart from myself." Katsuki thought he might've started feeling ill after experiencing a sudden, restless and agitated stomach, but then he was reminded that it was only anticipation he was feeling after reflecting upon their kiss. "For those few seconds, it was like… nothing else mattered to me. It was…just you and I, and that was all I cared about. You became the only thing important to me in the world that night. I didn't want it to end." If any of the students he found himself associating with her present, they definitely would've teased him relentlessly for such a humiliating confession.

But Momo wasn't one to tease and harass another individual for expressing themselves. Instead, Momo really had to restrain herself from squealing in delight, and instead channelled her joy by fidgeting with her fingers restlessly in her lap.

"I know I denied it earlier" continued Katsuki reluctantly, "but the truth is I've really wanted to consult you about this and sort everything out. It's just…"

He exhaled with frustration, disappointed in himself for struggling to express himself coherently, but his disconnect was still largely because of his dishonesty and deceitfulness.

"…After something like that, what the hell could I say to you? How could I even think to confront you again after I just kissed you out of nowhere? I suppose this is why I've distanced myself – 'cause I just don't know what to make of all this. I was seriously so f*cking disappointed in myself for letting my emotions control me, and I still am – a lot. I know now that you never felt attacked, but that doesn't excuse what I did..."

He combed his fingers through his forcefully, trying to find some method to channel his aggression. "This sh*t's been driving me f*cking mad. I've seriously lost the ability to concentrate. Everywhere I go, everything I do… Every time I see you… I just get reminded of that night. It's all I can think about and it's really been f*cking sh*tting me off because I've been f*cking desperate to know how you felt about it…and if it changed the way you see me."

His self-depreciating remarks were incredibly difficult to listen to for Momo. Katsuki was notorious for being quite unforgiving towards people, but it was becoming increasingly clear that there mightn't've been anybody else he was more punishing on than himself. But at no point had she ever been disappointed or displeased with him. In fact, it was the exact the opposite.

Momo presented a reassuring smile. "It did – and for the better, I say. I'm actually really grateful for your initiative. I never realised I yearned for intimacy with you until I experienced it."

Her compassion and understanding meant more to him than she probably realised. Katsuki couldn't honestly object to her declaration for he felt exactly the same. It was only through her touch had he too been able to experience what true passion was like.

"I seriously thought you were gonna f*cking smack me for it" mused Katsuki. "I swear you were gonna crack me across the face, like, the second our lips touched."

Momo giggled softly. "I dread to imagine what you might've done in retaliation if I had."

Her amusing comment was enough to produce a weak smirk from Katsuki. "Yeah… It's probably best that you hadn't, actually."

After such intense emotional turmoil, it felt so liberating to finally be able to laugh and smile again. Momo really needed it, to alleviate her of the lingering remorse and regret. He wasn't one who typically derived amusement when in the company of others, but even Katsuki couldn't deny that he too welcomed the return of solace and contentment.

Inspired by his initiative, Momo decided to employ one last strategy to put their tension to rest for good, as well as express her newfound care and adoration for him, and so she gingerly offered her hand for him to hold, hoping she wasn't overstepping a boundary by proposing another physical embrace so soon again. Katsuki studied her hand as if it were a foreign object, but soon realised what she was intending to do, and the realisation made his heart accelerate in anticipation. Not even he could resist the offer to experience her touch again, and so he accepted her hand reluctantly. It didn't take long before their fingers were intertwined with another, and the simple gesture was enough to elicit the same excitement from both as an electrifying thrill raced down their spines. His rough, bruised hands nestled with her comparatively softer and more delicate ones… It felt really nice. It felt…right.

After witnessing her inch herself closer towards him, beaming at him with a radiating smile that made his face hot, Katsuki averted his gaze, cursing himself for his immaturity. He'd once been able to engage in battle with her without interference from his emotions, and now he couldn't even so much as hold her hand without feeling flustered and overwhelmed. God, he was pathetic. The smile on Momo's only widened in delight. She could empathise with his embarrassment and anxiety; all of this was overwhelming for her as well.

To hopefully offer him reassurance and support, Momo gently squeezed his hand. And after a moment of inactivity, Katsuki gently squeezed hers.


	4. Kiss the Dirt, Falling Down the Mountain

Katsuki had become unusually quiet. Even with their fingers still intertwined, he remained fixated on the wall, deep in concentration. His silence and narrowed eyebrows were starting to concern Momo.

"I recognise that look" she mused, squeezing his hand again. "What're you thinking now?"

There'd been a reason he'd become so quiet: ever since they'd made their true feelings, Katsuki had unfortunately found himself consumed by thoughts he hadn't ever originally considered – and they were not welcome ones either. There was also a reason why he refused to acknowledge her: because he wasn't confident she would react well.

"It's nothing."

Momo was disappointed to hear him refuse, especially after how honest they'd been with one another. "I can see something's bothering you. What is it? You can tell me."

Katsuki clicked his tongue in irritation. "I told you, it's nothing"

"If it's so unimportant than you won't mind sharing it, will you?"

Katsuki removed his hand forcefully. "Smartarse."

If it hadn't already been clear that whatever was concerning him was of great importance, it certainly was now, and Momo was determined to uncover what it was to hopefully support him with it, and returned her discarded hand back to his thigh as she proceeded to caress it gently.

"There's no need for you to hide anything from me anymore. You can trust me. I'm here for you now."

The comforting gesture was enough to convince Katsuki to return his attention, and he was greeted with another of her encouraging smiles. It wasn't her insistence that had caused Katsuki great distress rather the certainty that she wouldn't appreciate at all what he had to share.

"Please" whispered Momo pleadingly, "I want to know."

It wasn't like him to contain his honest sentiments about somebody from them, but for the sake of her feelings and wellbeing, Katsuki would have to make an exception. He cursed himself for his continued noncompliance and insensitivity.

"Trust me, you don't wanna hear what it is…"

"We won't know that unless you share it…"

She was remarkably adept at highlighting the fallacies in his arguments, but that had always been one of her most impressive attributes. Perhaps it was presumptuous of him to assume that she wouldn't understand. If there was one thing he'd come to learn from their short time together it's that it's far more constructive to just be honest. And if anybody could possibly understand what was concerning him, it was her, the most sensible and rational of them. After all, it involved her, and she deserved to know.

And with this attitude in mind, Katsuki lowered his defences and surrendered, instinctively preparing himself for reaction that was to ensue.

"…I'm just wondering if this is really the right thing we should be doing, and if we should really be doing anything at all know that we know the truth."

"I assumed that was it…" she confessed meekly, folding her hands in her lap.

Katsuki discreetly observed the gesture from the corner of his eyes, and immediately wished he hadn't said anything.

His concern hadn't escaped her, either. But unlike him, Momo had only been focused on the positives – her own hopes and desires – rather than his and the very real complications the idea invited. They had a fondness and appreciation for another, so realistically, it was only natural they explore their compatibility a little more thoroughly and possibly establish a relationship. Or at least, that was what all the men and women in the fairy-tales her grandmother used to recite to her did . Wasn't their mutual affection enough of a reason, or was there something else that needed to be done? This was all so confusing.

"What is it exactly that gives you pause?" Asked Momo politely. Katsuki wasn't somebody who usually suffered from doubt or hesitation, so she knew he wouldn't be cautious if he didn't have a good reason to be. " _Is_ there something wrong with this? Shouldn't we choose to pursue this?"

For somebody who typically operated on instinct and impulse, Katsuki shouldn't have had reservations. He was conflicted, absolutely, but if there was something he had his mind and heart set on achieving, he'd pursue it without question or fear of the potential jeopardy, and this was one such ambition. How Katsuki wished there wasn't a discussion to be had, but there was something about this that didn't sit well with him. In spite of his willingness, he couldn't consciously consent to this completely.

Katsuki scowled, finding difficulty translating his conflicting thoughts into words. "I mean, I guess not… There shouldn't be anything wrong. It's just…" he sighed with frustration, "I don't know what is it but something just doesn't f*cking feel right. I know this isn't what you wanted to hear from me after we just talked about all that…"

Momo wasn't entirely surprised; his concern had been her initial prediction. This discovery, however, didn't prevent her from feeling a little dispirited.

"I just - I thought you might be a little more enthusiastic now, and more receptive to the idea of becoming something more than just classmates…"

"I want to. I wanna say that I'm totally on board for this. It's just… I'm not sure if this is something we should really be doing…"

"…Are you sure there isn't a reason you don't completely consent?" Momo's eyes widened when she arrived at a possible explanation. "It's because of me, isn't it? I've tainted our relationship before we even had a chance to establish, haven't? I was too forceful and demanding, wasn't I? I'm sorry. I-I never intended to pressure you…"

Katsuki shook his head. "It's not you. You haven't done anything. It's…" he hesitated, "I wanna say that it's just me…but it's really the both of us."

"I don't understand…"

Pursuing romantic interest with somebody hadn't ever been a priority for Katsuki who'd always been totally committed to his one true ambition in life. But now that he'd discovered the very real excitement the prospect of spending time with such an incredible individual evoked in him, a 'relationship' didn't sound so uninviting or pointless any more. But their mutual eagerness was the very source of his distress, because there were an innumerable amount of reasons why they weren't suitable for each other.

"It's like… We're two completely different people. We're total f*cking opposites of each other with almost nothing in common. And as if that wasn't bad enough, we don't know a single f*cking thing about each other, either. In the time that we've been classmates together, neither of has gone to any effort to try and get know the other better. Yeah, we might've just found out we both liked that kiss, but if we hadn't ever felt motivated to get to each other before, why should we now? 'Cause we kissed? 'Cause we both liked it? That's not enough of a reason."

Every word single words expressed impacted Momo in ways she hadn't experienced before. Feelings of disappointment and failure to deliver upon expectations weren't uncommon to her, but these debilitating feelings of heartbreak were totally new. It hurt to hear he objected to the prospect so vehemently. It hurt even to know that he was absolutely right.

After making eye contact with her and discovering that all too familiar expression of hurt and disappointment on her face, Katsuki immediately wished that he hadn't. She didn't say anything for several seconds, but her silence spoke volumes for how she really felt.

Katsuki raised a hand provocatively. "See? I knew you'd react like this. Why do you think I tried to keep this from you? I knew you'd be pissed with me."

But to his shock and disbelief, rather than a response or gesture that confirmed his suspicions, he was instead treated to a gentle shake of her head with an apologetic smile.

"I'm not disappointed to hear that you have reservations, if that's what you think. On the contrary, I'm…actually really relieved. Your reluctance to proceed is how I know you're taking everything into consideration. It's how I know you really care. At least one of us is thinking and reacting carefully. Unlike me, you're actually behaving rationally and exhibiting caution. You're focusing on logic rather than emotion."

Their glaring dissimilarities and conflicting personalities hadn't gone unrecognised to Momo, but it was only after he brought attention to them and the many other complicating factors did Momo acknowledge just how critical they were. He was right; she _was_ blindly rushing into something without taking time to properly evaluate everything. Just because they could pursue a connection doesn't inherently mean they should, and Momo cursed herself for failing to realise that earlier. She understood completely why he didn't believe he could consent; this really was something that demanded proper care and consideration. He'd been focused on what was the most sensible decision for the both of them, and here she was thinking entirely about herself.

"I've been really unfair to you" whispered Momo, "and I apologise for my inconsiderate behaviour. I've been so blinded by how I feel that I haven't been thinking about how you must feel about this. I forget that this doesn't just involve in me. This isn't about what I want, and it never has been. It's about what's right for both of us. I've placed a terrible amount of guilt on you for actually thinking sensibly, and I'm sorry. I do not blame you for being cautious. In fact, you have every right to be. You _are_ correct; we don't share a terrible amount in common. I think the ratio of similar qualities to dissimilarities is in favour of the latter. We aren't terribly close nor have we ever taken time before to become acquainted. There isn't an existing foundation for us to establish a relationship on, and it's only now do I realise that. There are so many factors that I haven't considered..."

It really was a terrible case of irony that the student possibly the most notorious for obsessive overthinking hadn't carefully evaluated the situation before intending to proceed. And she wondered why Katsuki didn't wish to be with her…

Sighing with a mixture of frustration and disappointment, Momo brought a hand to her face. "How I can be so ignorant and heartless?"

Although she would've denied it adamantly, Katsuki didn't believe she'd committed any offences. She'd only ever been enthusiastic and excited, and he couldn't fault her for that; he too reciprocated her energy, admittedly. He knew she hadn't ever intended to ignore the very real signals. As he continued to watch her, an urgency to comfort her in a similar manner overcame him, but to avoid invading her personal space, he refrained. Instead, he returned to profoundly loathing himself for hurting her once again. Just why had been so eager again? What the hell did she see in him exactly?

"Any observant individual could infer that we aren't ideal partners for one another. In fact, the prospect of a positive and healthy relationship doesn't appear plausible at all, some might say. But this only fuels me with even greater ambition to denounce and defy these accusations…because I'm confident when I say I believe that we can make this work if we try."

In almost an instant, the despondent and dejected classmate before him had been replace by the confident and determined young woman he admired. So caught off guard, Katsuki hadn't allowed her words to properly register with him. But when they did, he felt his body heat increase. He didn't dare question or interrupt her, and instead held his breath and listened attentively.

"There _is_ something between us, and I refuse to believe that you don't think there isn't. I felt it and you felt it, too. It isn't some shallow, artificial affection; it's a genuine appreciation for one another, and something I've yet to feel for another individual before. Call me overzealous but I'm not going to just ignore these feelings and suppress them. You chose to embrace your feelings when you decided to connect with me, and so now I'm going to follow your initiative. You've taught me to act upon instinct – to purse what my heart and soul believes in - which is why I'm going to acknowledge these feelings rather than disregard them." She inhaled and exhaled deeply before presenting a warm smile. "I admire you ever so much, and would very much like to explore our connection further, if you would allow it."

Even if her word meant nothing, Momo was still determined to let him know that if he would permit them to, at the very least, attempt to make a relationship work, she would devote herself entirely; not because she felt indebted or that it was an obligation, but because she genuinely wanted to.

Katsuki had been shocked by her sudden change in attitude. She was typically a very polite and courteous young woman, so to have been treated to her inspiring passion and drive was a little confronting considering she usually reserved for instances of intense exertion. Katsuki knew she wouldn't have summoned that drive unless she was being absolutely honest. Was she really so passionate about this? About him?

"…You're really serious about this, aren't you?" His announcement more of a statement rather than a question.

"I wouldn't be if I didn't believe it was possible." She squeezed her fists together. "I know with the right amount of care, attention and dedication, we could make this work."

Could she really be as dedicated and committed to realising this possibility as she was to her personal goals and ambitions? Katsuki felt his stomach become restless with anticipation once again. Did she really value him so highly, to the point where she was willing to pursue a connection with _him,_ in spite of the many difficulties and challenges?

After witnessing the return of his conflicted, calculating gaze, Momo realised her declaration could very well have been misinterpreted as manipulation. "Please don't misunderstand me" she corrected desperately, "I really hope you don't think I'm trying to pressure you, because that isn't my intention at all. W-we don't have to pursue this any further if you don't want to. If you would prefer we just remain classmates and nothing more, I will understand and respect your decision. If that's all you intend for us to be, then so be it. I don't want you to consent to something you aren't completely comfortable with…"

No response. Instead, he remained completely inactive as he continued to stare at his lap in concentration. He didn't need to say anything for his silence answered for him. Truthfully, it wasn't the outcome she hoped for, but for the sake of his feelings and privacy she would have to learn to make peace with the decision and suppress her feelings. It simply wasn't meant to be, acknowledged Momo. She only wished she'd been able to realise that painfully obvious fact earlier.

"…I mean, if you really reckon we can make something of this…"

Momo felt a flicker of hope and anticipation reignite within her. "You don't need to agree to this for the sake of my feelings. I would really prefer if you were honest with yourself. Is this really what you want?" Who was she to dictate him on what they should be doing? He was entitled to object. He wasn't obligated at all to consent to a relationship with her if he really didn't want to.

When it came to affairs of the heart, he was more inclined to trust her than himself, and if she was positive a connection between them could be established, then he believed her. If she was prepared to engage in this, then he would be doing her a great disservice if he didn't treat her and this union with the very same level of effort, commitment and attention. There was something between them. Katsuki wasn't entirely sure what it was, but what he did know was that he wasn't just about to let it escape him. He hadn't realised it at first, but this was something he was prepared to fight for. She was worth fighting for.

"It is" he whispered, offering his hand tentatively. "I _do_ want this…pretty f*cking badly."

Momo stared at the young man breathlessly. "I…" Not even the many years she'd spent refining her composure and disposition were enough to prevent a beaming smile to spread across her lips. Struggling to find the appropriate words to articulate how she felt, Momo instead resolved to simply accept his hand. "Thank you" she whispered. "Nothing will bring me greater joy than the opportunity to experience this with you."

Katsuki fidgeted uncomfortably. "…You make me sound so important."

Momo held his hand tightly, emblematic of how much he and their bond meant to her. "You _are_ important. To me."

This kind of affection was definitely going to take some getting used to, thought Katsuki. It was appearing that she possessed a power over him that nobody else had as she'd once again effortlessly reduced him into a flustered, smitten school-boy from just the sound of her voice. He broke eye contact from her, embarrassed and irritated for his immaturity and inability to control his emotions.

It was admittedly quite amusing for Momo to witness the typically abrasive gentleman in such a state, but his uncharacteristic change in demeanour didn't falter her opinion of him. It felt really special to know that he actually felt comfortable expressing himself honestly and displaying otherwise foreign ranges of emotions with her. Subtle observations like these were what allowed Momo to know that he really trusted her.

To recover from his humiliating display, Katsuki elected to be the one to continue their discussion. "…So what now? What happens now?"

Momo studied him curiously, trying to decipher what he was implying.

"What do we do next now that we've sorted this all out?"

His question prompted Momo to bring a finger to her lips in curiosity. "I…hadn't thought of that" she confessed before laughing nervously. "I'm not entirely sure, honestly."

Her answer (or lack thereof) didn't inspire confidence in Katsuki. Considering she was the most intelligent of them, he'd expected her to be able to provide an explanation on what was the most ideal procedure to pursue for them.

So fixated on the present, Momo hadn't really considered what they should do for the future. Because of her lack of experience, her knowledge of adolescent affection was limited to just real-life observations and various film and literature she'd explored throughout her life. These could be sources for reference and inspiration, but Momo didn't feel comfortable imitating others, non-fictional or not, and she suspected Katsuki mightn't've wanted to, either.

In spite of her uncertainty, Momo still presented a positive smile for him. The last thing she wanted was to possibly discourage him. "If we both wish to explore our connection a little deeper, I suppose we could start by spending a little more time with one another, and find time to be together. At least, that's what I'd propose we try."

"And how would we do that? Like, go on a date or something?"

"Nothing like _that_ , I assure you. At least, not yet. I think it's a little early to be arranging engagements. Rather than focus on what we aren't capable of doing together yet, perhaps we should instead consider what _is_ possible currently."

Katsuki's eyebrows narrowed. "…Like what?"

Momo paused, retreating into her mind for possible avenues to explore. "Well, activities we wouldn't otherwise engage in together could be an ideal place to experiment with first. Should you ever desire possibly collaborating with schoolwork or accompanying me for a meal or a spot of tea, you're more than welcome to." She smiled hopefully. "And I could always join you for a session of training…or when you prepare a meal for the class, with your permission, of course."

Her otherwise innocuous suggestion provoked concern from Katsuki. She was unware, but he too had been considering the very same possibilities.

Witnessing his visible conflict, Momo raised her hands in desperation. "Not unless you don't want me to. We don't have to do anything like that if you don't want to. I'm just… They're just suggestions. I'm sure there's something we can find that we can enjoy together."

His behaviour and demeanour might've suggested otherwise, but secretly Katsuki had always welcomed any opportunity to work with Momo before, whether cooperatively or competitively. Now he was being offered the chance to converse and interact with her even more frequently. It was a little challenging for Katsuki to comprehend, but he knew he'd be a fool if he rejected the privilege to spend personal, intimate time with her.

For the sake of protecting his pride and ego, he projected a feigned snarl. "I-I mean, if you're fine with those things I guess I could come to agree to them, too. If you don't think you'll be bothered by me…"

Momo beamed with appreciation. "You will hear no objections from me. From henceforth, your presence and involvement is more than welcome. I would really appreciate it if you could join me for some of my personal interests. And of course, should you ever desire some company, please don't hesitate to get in contact with me. I promise that I will try to make time for you from now on."

Katsuki acknowledged with a bashful nod. He was more than prepared to make the same commitment as well. "The same goes for you, I guess. You know, if you're really keen about spending time with me, I suppose you could always join me for some practice or studying. But only if you really want to."

"You wouldn't mind?"

"I do a bit" confessed Katsuki. "You and everybody else should know pretty damn well by now that when it comes to studying and training, I don't like to work with others…"

"I know" reassured Momo. "If you would prefer I didn't get involved-"

"No, it's not that" answered Katsuki anxiously, rubbing his arm uncomfortably. "I mean, yeah, it's definitely gonna take some getting used to, y'know, actually working with somebody else. But for you I reckon I could learn to make an exception…"

"I'll be sure to refrain from distracting you."

Their study and training sessions, while low in total, had always proven to be insightful and informative experiences. She couldn't wait to experience what else they could possibly learn and discover now that they'd become something so much more meaningful and special than just classmates.

"Somehow I don't think that'll be an issue. I'd sooner study with you before any of these other idiots. At least I know you'll actually concentrate on the work."

Momo smiled in reassurance. " _That_ I can promise you."

Although he'd developed a tolerance (and admittedly a degree of appreciation) for some of the more vocal and active students in his class like Kaminari and Ashido, he could only endure their presence for so long before he desired a retreat. Unlike them and so many others, Momo was somebody Katsuki knew he wouldn't object to socialising with for extended periods. At least she wouldn't prattle on about useless, unimportant topics he didn't care about.

Kastuki nodded in appreciation. Her respect for his boundaries really did mean a lot to him.

"I'm not saying you won't ever be allowed to be with me" elaborated Katsuki. "I mean, if you ever just wanna, y'know, compare work or spar together then just come find me and I'm sure we can come to some kind of agreement." He hesitated, trying to find the appropriate words to to avoid sounding unreasonable. "But…if I say I wanna be alone, that means I wanna be alone. I can't promise that I'll always be able to make time for you."

There'd been a time when Katsuki had been one of, if not, _the_ most anti-social student in their class, actively avoiding any and all social interaction. Momo was so delighted that he'd finally been able to integrate himself into the class and establish connections with some of his peers, their bond being one she cherished dearly. Momo had always believed he never truly disliked his class; he'd just always struggled expressing himself and finding confidence to involve himself due to fear of judgement. Is this was the case, she empathised with his concerns. She'd often times feared if she truly belonged or deserved to be involved with her classmates. Of course, his reclusive behaviour had never been any of her business, and she'd always respected his privacy before, and that wasn't about to change given the new circumstances.

"I understand completely." Momo brought a hand to her chest. "I have no intentions on encroaching upon your personal space. I will respect your privacy and boundaries. Can I…trust that you'll respect mine, as well?"

"You don't really think that I won't, do you? Are you afraid I'm gonna harass you or something?"

"I know you would do anything of the sort" she corrected herself, apologetically. "It's just… Like you, I value my personal time as well." She traced a hand through her hair. "Sometimes I prefer to be by myself, too."

Even for somebody as studious and organised as her, managing a balance between studying and socialising was admittedly quite difficult for Momo. She always aspired to allocate the appropriate amount of time for each. This wasn't even taking into consideration her other responsibilities like the many duties to be fulfilled as the vice-class president as well as several out-of-school activities. Her schedules were always quite busy, so she made sure to cherish any opportunity for some free-time to relax and unwind. She very much hoped some of this time could be spent with him, but even she desired a moment or two on occasion to just enjoy her own company.

Being quite an active young adult himself, Katsuki knew all too well about how difficult and stressful it can be to balance so many different responsibilities and commitments. He had no intentions of interfering with her much needed free-time.

"But otherwise, you're company is always welcome. If you ever wish to collaborate on a project together or just…want to talk, just give my door a knock and I'll be sure to welcome you inside."

Katsuki reciprocated her sentiments. He scratched his cheeks in attempt to dispel the heat emanating form them. "The same goes for you, I guess. You know where and how to find me if you ever, y'know, wanna do something together…or just wanna hang-out."

"Thank you" whispered Momo appreciatively. She would absolutely accept his offer to socialise and communicate more frequently.

Katsuki extended his finger threateningly. "Just know that this doesn't mean that you come banging on my door at, like, three in the f*cking morning or something. When I'm trying to sleep I don't wanna be disturbed by anybody, and that includes you. Don't you start acting like Thunder-F*ck and Raccoon Eyes and wake me up in the middle of the f*cking night for help on an assignment."

His request evoked a gentle laugh from Momo. Katsuki had recounted stories of Kaminari and Ashido disturbing him in the very early morning for assistance on outstanding homework, with the resulting training exercise later in the day usually becoming the avenue where Katsuki exacts his frustration upon them. In spite of his hostility, he'd always comply (albeit begrudgingly) and assist them. Momo found it so impressive and endearing that in spite of his intolerance and impatience, he was still willing to assist his classmates.

"I can assure you I will not. Should I ever require assistance, I'll be sure to approach you at a more suitable time of the day. Though you should know, I won't be disappointed if you ever decided to contact me for assistance in the late hours of the night. I'm always willing to help any of my peers regardless of the time."

"Yeah, I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you. If I were to ask you or anybody else for help, that's how you know I'm truly f*cking desperate and out of options."

Although a little disappointed to hear that he didn't feel terribly compelled, Momo reminded herself that he always aspired to do everything independently, without input from others. Momo could empathise with that attitude. She too oftentimes felt uncomfortable and embarrassed relying on the help of others.

"Well, the offer is always available should you reconsider" she added, sheepishly.

Apart from her intelligence and encyclopaedic knowledge, it was no wonder she was the student the class consulted the most frequently for support. They'd collaborated before on occasion – sessions of studying he hadn't regrated - and considering they were to be spending more time with one another from now on, Katsuki saw no harm in possibly working on an assignment or two together.

"…I suppose I could give it some thought" he answered, rubbing his thigh uncomfortably. "N-not because I'll ever need your help or anything…but 'cause you invited me, alright? Nothing more. Understand? Don't go thinking that I'm inept or something just 'cause we're working together."

His agitated, flustered demeanour made Momo giggle once more, provoking a groan of irritation from him. "I look forward to working spending more time with you."

Momo eagerly anticipated the next opportunity for them to compare or collaborate again, and so did Katsuki.

"And would you look at that?" Momo brought her hands together excitedly. "We've already discovered something for us to share together without even really trying."

Katsuki saw no reason for them to celebrate. Collaborating together on work could hardly be considered a new activity considering they'd already able to.

"Yeah, one" he mused unenthusiastically, "not exactly something we should applaud ourselves for."

"I know our selection of engagements might seem limited right now, but with enough exploration and experimentation, who know – maybe we'll discover something we enjoy doing together that we never originally considered?"

"…You really think?" Asked Katsuki curiously. He very much doubted any of their personal interests would entertain or captivate the other.

"I do. I would be more than delighted to accompany you for some of your favourite pastimes, I you would allow me to. And should you ever express interest in participating in some of mine, know that you're always welcome to."

At face value, there didn't appear to be many activities and practices for them to enjoy together on account of their differing personalities and interests. But these factors wouldn't discourage Momo at all. On the contrary, their vastly unique catalogue of pastimes and hobbies genuinely excited her. Some might have viewed his favourites as uninviting, but to Momo, each one of them was another opportunity for them to strengthen their bond. If he would permit it, she would eagerly accept any invitation to accompany him for anything.

Momo didn't strike him as the kind of person that would enjoy some of his more adventurous interests, but if she was willing to try, she was welcome to participate. Possibly scaling an impressive mountain or performing an intense marathon together were admittedly very stimulating thoughts. Her interests didn't appear particularly exciting – he wasn't sure there was anything involving a weekly book-club session that could excite him even remotely- but he wasn't opposed to, at the very least, attempting them. Katsuki was always eager to explore outside of his comfort zone with unfamiliar exploits in the hopes of increasing his ever-growing repertoire of skills, and her hobbies could prove to be such opportunities. That, and apart of him was really eager to observe her in her element. She was always radiating with passion and energy when engaged with school-work or physical training. He could only imagine how she might appear when indulging in her interests.

"I must confess" began Momo, laughing nervously, "I _do_ hope there will come a time when we each feel comfortable about...possibly enjoying a meal together at a nice restaurant…or introducing each other to our families, because those experiences, as well as many others, are some that I would really like for us to share. But like you've said, we still don't know each other very well, which is why I would very much prefer for us to take our time before we consider other possible ventures. The opportunity to become better acquainted with you first is one I don't want to waste so carelessly. For the time being, I would like for us to just…enjoy each other's company. I would really like for us to take this slowly. We'll pace ourselves, and take it one step at a time."

A warmth that was becoming all too familiar to him enveloped Katsuki as he clutched the neck of his shirt tightly. "I'd…really prefer that, too. _I_ don't want us to rush into anything either of us might not feel comfortable with just yet. I'd rather we just learn a little bit more about each other first before we think about doing anything else."

"I feel exactly the same" whispered Momo.

Both Katsuki and Momo had become quite adept in their adolescence when it came to maintaining stress under pressure. But even for two outstanding students, who wouldn't otherwise experience difficulty when it came to accepting a challenging task, the realm of relationships and the many responsibilities and commitments involved was incredibly overwhelming for both of them. In spite of their intrigue and eagerness, as aspiring heroes they each knew that proceeding without proper consideration was incredibly irresponsible. It wasn't just their own feelings and wellbeings they had to consider but somebody else's, too. They weren't even on a first-name basis yet. There will still so much for them to learn about one another and their connection before they could embark on dates or meet each other's families. This is why it had been so relieving and inspiring to discover they each wished to progress at a pace they both felt comfortable with.

"And…what about the others?"

Momo turned to Katsuki, immediately noticing the return of his furrowed eyebrows, a signal that something was concerning him. "Who?"

"The class. What about them?"

"What about them? How are they involved?"

"Are you gonna…" began Katsuki before stopping abruptly to clear his throat. "Do you intend to share this with everybody – the fact that we're gonna start hanging-out with each other?"

"It hadn't occurred to me to…" confessed Momo.

They wouldn't be the first students to reveal they'd decided to become a couple and they probably wouldn't be the last, predicted Momo, tallying the remaining number students who weren't currently in relationships. Another announcement wouldn't be unbelievable. Was this really the source of his concern? It was probably a fear of embarrassment that was getting to him, and if that was the case, she could totally understand. It wouldn't have to be a grand unveiling of their union; just a polite and informative announcement, possibly over a meal or during another class study session. Momo was getting anxious just thinking about how the class might react.

To ease his discomfort, she offered a smile. "Why? Shouldn't they be informed? They're our classmates. Don't you think they deserve to know that we're together now?"

But rather than achieve her desired effect of relieving him of distress, Momo watched fearfully as the persistent scowl on his face only intensified as he rubbed arm anxiously.

"…Would you rather they didn't?"

A deep exhale through the nose was released. "…Yes."

It had been truly pretentious of her to assume he was concerned about something as trivial as potential embarrassment. Momo should've known intimately well by now that he wouldn't be in such an agitated state unless it was something of crucial importance.

"What is it that gives you pause, if you don't me asking?" If they discussed it together, they could come to some kind of agreement or compromise.

How Katsuki wished this wasn't something worth his concern and attention, but he couldn't deny that the prospect of their classmates discovering that they were romantically interested in one another provoked great reluctance and disconcert for him. It was pathetic, really, and something he didn't imagine she'd been impressed to hear about.

"I just know they're gonna say something" grumbled Katsuki, placing his chin his palm as his elbow rested on his knee. "They're gonna be climbing down our throats about this, and I really don't wanna have to deal with their sh*t."

"I thought you didn't concern yourself about the opinions of others…"

"I don't" he retorted defensively. "I don't give a f*ck what this lot thinks about me. It's how they'll confront you about this that makes me…"

His tone and body language suggested otherwise. Momo predicted that they're union could provoke confusion and speculation from some of their classmates, but nothing hostile or antagonistic. Nothing they should concern themselves about. The worst they could possibly receive was some harmless teasing from their friends, but that wouldn't be unexpected given the circumstances.

"What makes you so certain they'll object?"

"They will. Don't act like they won't. Don't even try to think that your friends won't lose their sh*t when they discover you want to hook up with somebody like me..."

"Somebody like _you_? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Tch. Use your imagination" he whispered before returning his gaze to the floor.

For somebody so intelligent, it unfortunately took Momo a lot longer to understand what he was insinuating. And when she did, she felt like such an insensitive, inconsiderate fool for not being able to realise it sooner. Given their differing personalities, dispositions and reputations, it was completely understandable why their peers could be resistant to the idea, and not just because of their apparent incompatibility and lack of chemistry.

Momo was completely aware that Katsuki wasn't exactly a favoured student on and off campus. An announcement that they'd shared a kiss was one thing, but Momo dreaded to imagine how some might react if they were informed she was consciously agreeing to be in a relationship with him. He would surely become the subject of scrutiny and accusation, and be questioned for his motive and if he was attempting to hurt or take advantage of her. She didn't wish to subject him to thank kind of mistreatment at all.

He had every right to be cautious. But he also deserved to know that no amount of potential judgement or questioning from their peers was going to influence her.

Returning her hand to his thigh, Momo didn't begin until she and Katsuki had achieved eye contact. She wanted to be sure that he understood that she was speaking directly from her heart. "The feedback of my classmates _is_ very important to me, but at no point will they ever speak for me. They don't make choices on my behalf. Exploring our connection is _my_ decision and there is nothing any of them can say that could discourage me from pursuing what I believe in."

The reveal that some of his classmates had gotten together had never affected Katsuki before. Raccoon Eyes and Birdbrain hooking up hadn't made him or the rest of the class if he recalled bat an eye, and he'd allegedly been the first to know that Kirishima and Frog-Face had secretly become a couple when Kirishima confided in him about his insecurities. He was concerned that their new relationship would affect everybody's opinions of them, which is why they hadn't made it public yet. Katsuki couldn't speak on behalf of the class, but he didn't care if they were together or not. Just because they'd become an item did not influence how he saw either of them. As if he cared about which of his classmates were infatuated with each other.

Maybe he was overreacting to a degree. Still, he couldn't help but feel she wasn't being completely mindful of the harsh judgement she could recieve if the class was informed she'd decided to pursue a relationship with somebody like him. Her willingness was appreciated, but it still wasn't enough of a reason for him to consent.

"It's for this very reason I don't want them to know. They're gonna flip out. I can guarantee that. I don't give a sh*t what they say about me. But I really don't want _you_ have to put up with any of it, though…"

The discovery that he was once again prioritising her feelings over his own made Momo feel ever so special. He really was a thoughtful person. But in that moment, she was far more concerned about his safety and wellbeing.

"Would you rather we keep this just between us?"

"You can't honesty tell you don't think they'll overreact when they hear about this and immediately assume the worst?"

Momo sighed deeply, acknowledging the concern with a thoughtful nod of her head. "I can understand how this could very well provoke concern from them, and I apologise that I never thought to consider how they might react. I empathise with you now, actually. The prospect of sharing this does disconcert me."

Considering he would most definitely receive all sorts of unwelcome attention and scrutiny given his nature, maybe making their relationship public knowledge wasn't very safe.

"They don't have to know if you really don't want them to. We'll keep this private. We don't have to share this with anybody."

"I'm not saying we don't ever tell them" explained Katsuki, trying to reach a possible compromise. "Most of them are probably bound to figure it out for themselves. But as it stands right now, I'd really prefer if we didn't."

Momo didn't need to hear anything more. If he didn't feel ready yet than neither did she.

"I _would_ like to share this with them eventually" confessed Momo. "We're a community, our class. A family, almost. Nobody should feel reluctant to share anything with anybody. Nobody should feel threatened about potential judgement or criticism. But perhaps it'd be best if we didn't inform them just yet."

"…Are you sure you're alright with this? I don't wanna make you agree to something just 'cause of me."

"And I don't want you to endure something you don't completely consent to. We'll tell them" she whispered, caressing his thigh gently in affirmation, "but only when _you're_ truly ready."

She was being far too forgiving on him, he believed, but Katsuki was still grateful for her understanding. Employing some of her initiative when it came to physical displays of support and appreciation, Katsuki placed his hand over hers.

"No" he corrected. "When we're _both_ ready."

A thrill raced down Momo's spine upon feeling his warm hand envelop hers. But it didn't quite compare to the joy she experienced upon hearing him declare that they should only proceed when they both feel absolutely comfortable.

"…Would it be alright with you if we applied this attitude to every one of our decisions? You know, refrain from doing any important until we're both ready…'cause I'd really prefer that…"

Katsuki very much hoped he wasn't being unreasonable or demanding. He really didn't wish to pressure into making accommodations for his pathetic insecurities.

But his concerns were put to rest upon feeling her delicate fingers gently warp around his hand, accompanied by another of her captivating smiles.

"I'd really appreciate that, too…" she whispered.

Katsuki was soon alerted to an unexpected sound: the return of her soft giggling.

"What's so funny this time?" He asked accusingly. Had his confession really been that amusing? He'd only been proposing what was best for the both of them.

Still recovering with a smile on her face, Momo raised a hand apologetically. "I'm sorry. I'm not laughing at you. I promise. It's… I-I never anticipated there would be so much negotiation involved. I'm not even entirely sure most partners engage in such discussions. I would hope most couples wouldn't need to."

It wasn't all that amusing, acknowledged Momo, but they'd dedicated so much time on a subject that hadn't really needed required such an intense and elaborate discussion. They'd been analysing their connection as if it was a class project or physical exercise, and Momo couldn't help but find their behaviour a little humorous. And upon reflection, Katsuki came to realise how overzealous they might've been, and understood why'd she derived amusement from their predicament. They really had been over-exaggerating the urgency and importance of some factors, in hindsight. Maybe they weren't so different, after all. Their compulsion to overanalyse the minutest detail was definitely a quality the shared.

They had been a little obsessive about the subject, thought Momo, but she did not regret any of it all nor did she believe their lengthy discussion hadn't been important or necessary.

"But I'm really grateful for your commitment and understanding" continued Momo. "I truly appreciate the time we've shared to properly establish these personal guidelines between us, so thank you so much for your patience." She smiled apologetically. "I'm really sorry if I'm ultimately making this so much more complicated than it really should be. I just want to make sure we're taking everything into consideration before we proceed any further. This really is uncharted territory for me, so I apologise if at any point I've sounded misinformed."

It took a little longer than expected for her words to register with Katsuki. "Wait… Are you saying you've never been out with somebody before?"

Momo winced with embarrassment. She'd been committed to omitting that important detail to avoid possibly tainting his image of her. Still, it would've only been a matter of time before he uncovered the truth.

"No, I haven't" she whispered. "The very concept of relationships is totally foreign to me."

"Are you being serious?"

"I am…"

"Really? You're not lying?"

Momo tensed, concerned as to why'd become so passionate about this. "…Is this really so unbelievable?"

Katsuki scoffed in disbelief. "Uh, yes it f*cking is. I thought somebody like you would've been in dozens by now, at least. You should be fighting guys off with a stick."

He'd painted a pretty unflattering illustration of her, as if she was a tart with a long history involving multiple gentlemen. But Momo knew he hadn't been insinuating anything inappropriate nor could she fault him for his curiosity and scepticism. She imagined it must've been quite a surprise for him to hear that he was to be her first.

"That's…very sweet of you to say. But it's the truth. I've…yet to experience what it's like to be in a relationship before" she confessed shamefully.

Katsuki couldn't believe what he was hearing. He couldn't begin to fathom somebody as talented and gifted as her never having a boyfriend before. She had to have been exaggerating.

"So you've never had a guy ask you out?"

Upon watching her avert her eyes from him, Katsuki immediately realised he was touching upon an incredibly sensitive subject, and cursed himself for his aggressively investigative interrogation. He hadn't meant to offend her. "Why not?" He asked in a more gentle and cautious tone. "Guys should be lining up outside your door, begging on their knees for a chance to be with you…."

A half-hearted laugh escaped Momo's lips. "…You exaggerate my worth."

Although it really shouldn't have been a point of concern because pursuing a relationship hadn't ever really been a goal of hers, the fact that no male (apart from Mineta for obvious reasons) had ever expressed romantic interest in her was quite disheartening.

"I'm not oblivious to my apparent undesirability. If I had to guess what it is that discourages people, I'd say it's most likely my background. A family with a profile and reputation as prestigious as mine could make me appear…unapproachable. How I wish this wasn't the case. I've never wanted anybody to believe that I'm superior or inherently better because of my family's name. I've always wanted to be held to the same standard as everybody else. Unfortunately, it would seem even after so many years, I'm still judged on account of my surname rather than my actual merit as a person. It also doesn't help that I've never been terribly adept at socialising and expressing myself." She closed her eyes despondently. "I've lived a very sheltered life. I've been so on my education that I've never really had time to form connections with people my age…much less romantic ones."

Katsuki hadn't thought expected to identify with her plight, but the inability to properly emote and express and the difficulty to maintain positive and healthy relationships was something that resonated with him quite profoundly. She might've thought otherwise, but Katsuki did not believe that she was less of a person because of a lack of romantic experience.

"I guess we aren't as different as we originally though. _That's_ something we have in common."

Momo turned to him curiously. "What do you mean?"

Katsuki shrugged unceremoniously. "I've never been in one of these things before, either."

"Now _that_ I find hard to believe. Surely somebody with your innumerable talents has been the object of many a young woman's affection."

Katsuki scoffed. Evidently she hadn't been paying attention to him for the past year that they'd known each other. "Well, that shows how much you know about me. Girls have never exactly been known to throw themselves at me. You can imagine why…"

Although it pained her to admit, there were qualities that Katsuki possessed concerning his attitude and the way he conducted himself that even she didn't approve of. She knew it wasn't her or anybody's place to dictate him on how to behave, but she really did wish he wasn't always so impolite and confrontational. But while some might've interpreted his attitude and behaviour others as hurtful and unhelpful (and some of them could be), Momo knew deep down he was incredibly loyal to those he valued, and his comments and observations were just his way of expressing his concern. Katsuki was nothing if not honest, and one of the most sincere people she'd ever known. It's how she knew everything being said to her was the truth. It's how she knew her feelings for him weren't misguided.

"That's only because they examine you at face value. They don't know the real you. They don't see the person that I do."

Katsuki stared at her intently, trying to make sense of her ambiguous statement. "And who's that? What kind of person do you see in me?"

A blissful smile crept across her lips. "I see an incredibly thoughtful and caring young man in possession of so many remarkable qualities."

He'd been called many things in his life, but those were most definitely words he'd never been described as. "I reckon you might've mistaken me for somebody else. I really don't think I'm the guy that you think I am."

Momo could understand why he wasn't convinced, and it was for this reason and others that she desperately wished to inform him about how she truly felt.

"You _are_. You might question my description of you, but I'm not exaggerating. I'm being completely honest. This is how I feel about you. You're somebody I'm ever so privileged to be able to call one of my contemporaries, and now my partner. You're…somebody I really wish I was more like."

"The f*ck? Why the hell would you wanna be like me? You're already the top student in the class. Nobody else matches up to you when it comes to grades; not even me. What could you possibly hope to learn from somebody like me?"

She'd declared on occasion just how much of an inspiration Katsuki Bakugo was to her as a student and aspiring hero, and just like him, she'd been met with the same intense confusion and bewilderment from her classmates, vehemently denouncing there was anything informative or constructive she could learn from somebody of his nature. And once again, Momo wasn't surprised that they didn't understand. It wasn't about grades or athleticism but something more personal.

"You've become one of the most reliable sources for motivation and inspiration. You don't realise it, but you inspire me in ways you might not think possible." Her heart pounded fiercely when she began to gaze into his dark, red eyes. "Even now as I look at you, I can see the very same passion and valour that never ceases to amaze me. Your eyes… They're mesmerising."

Katsuki stared at her, unfased and unimpressed. "That was the gayest thing I've ever heard."

In hindsight, she might've been a little too affectionate, and his characteristically blunt, unsympathetic response was enough to produce a soft giggle from her.

"Admittedly, your crude witticisms can also be quite amusing sometimes, too."

Katsuki scrunched up his face in confusion. "So let me get this straight… Let's see if I understand everything… You think I'm an unintentional comedian with pretty little eyes. Is that it? Anything else embarrassing you wanna admit about me?"

Instinctively, she should've known he wouldn't have appreciated being described like that, and so Momo elected to deliver a proper and more elaborate explanation of what it was she admired about him; not just because he deserved to know but because she genuinely wanted to tell him.

"Those aren't the real qualities I admire about you. What I respect and admire the most about is that… when I look at you, I see the student and the hero I want to model myself after. You are everything I can only aspire to be. You aren't burdened by doubt or hesitation, because if there is even a one percent chance something you desire seems attainable, you pursue it, and never allow any potential obstacles in your path to discourage. Unlike so many you don't allow the potential threat of failure to affect you whatsoever. You always fight for what you believe in, and regardless of the adversity, you always try to succeed, exceeding beyond your limits to do so."

Momo brought her hands over her heart. "Your ambition… Your passion… Your drive to perform your very best in every single thing you do… it's honestly breathtaking. I-I adore you." She closed her eyes dispiritedly. "You're everything that I'll never be."

Society had used to shower him with endless acclaim and kiss the Earth he walked upon, but ever since arriving at U.A and experiencing what it was like to really struggle, underperform and fail for the very first times in his life, Katsuki had begun to wonder if all the praise and acclaim was truly earned or deserved; if the feedback he still received was warranted. He didn't know what to believe what was said about him anymore, whether people were speaking truthfully or just spouting empty, vapid platitudes. But Momo Yaoyorozu wasn't like that. She wasn't somebody who delivered half-hearted or baseless feedback, so to be actually described as an inspiration to somebody with such a profile and reputation like her evoked emotions in him he never thought he possessed.

"You don't mean that…"

Momo placed a hand on his shoulder after witnessing his reluctance and scepticism. "I do. I think you're amazing."

Katsuki released himself from her touch forcefully. He refused to accept that somebody as gifted as her could ever find him inspirational. He wasn't somebody she should be modelling herself after at all.

"Judging yourself next to me is an unfair comparison. We're two totally different people when it comes to how we do things."

"I know I shouldn't compare myself to you, but I can't help it. It's become a habit of mine I haven't been able to escape from. I can only dream to be even a fraction as ambitious and motivated as you. I feel so…obsolete and inferior by comparison. With the exception of our grades, you eclipse me in every other department. How could I even think to measure up to you?"

Katsuki exhaled impatiently. "You're overthinking this. You shouldn't be judging yourself so critically just because I perform better in some areas. You shouldn't think that about yourself in comparison to anybody, and certainly not your classmates. Just because we might have some skills that you don't doesn't immediately make you inferior to any of us. You've got skills and talents that none of us have."

"No, I don't. I'm not adventurous or sociable or talented like you and anybody else in the class. I'm…dull…and uninteresting. There's nothing remarkable about me…"

"You _really_ don't think there's anything special about you?"

Momo shook her head despondently. "What is there to say about me?" She scoffed. "Nothing, apart from that I'm a condescending, patronising exhibitionist…"

Momo was coming to understand why she'd never been able to connect with so many of her classmates throughout her school career. Repeatedly talking about her family's legacy and the luxuries she'd been supplied with on account of their wealth was incredibly arrogant and conceited of her. Why couldn't she realise that she was placing herself upon a pedestal and boasting about her family's achievements? It was no wonder why students like Katsuki had taken an immediate disliking to her at first.

What he actually saw in her was a true mystery to Momo. She didn't possess Ochaco's tenacity or Tsuyu's athleticism. In terms of personality traits, Mina was the most similar to him when it came to her energy, passion and spontaneity, and Kyoka had her beat in when it came to similar interests like music and film. Heck, Toru was completely invisible and their ability to connect and communicate with others almost effortlessly eclipsed every one of her talents. Momo had often found herself watching the two interact during class, wishing she had that luxury, too. Granted, they were mostly one-sided conversations with Katsuki ignoring Toru's attempts to socialise, but it was still a bigger presence in his life than she was. Why on Earth was he settling for her when there were so many other young women infinitely more deserving of his attention on campus alone?

Katsuki stared at her in shock and irritation, unimpressed with her pessimism and lack of self-confidence. Was she really so oblivious to her many talents and feats, and the impact that she has on so many people's lives, including his?

" _I_ don't think you're any of those things" retorted Katsuki irritably, having grown intolerant of her completely inaccurate and unforgiving self-condemnation. "I think you're seriously up there as one of the most f*cking incredible people I've ever encountered. You might not think it, but there's a sh*t-ton of f*cking things about you!"

Having become determined to put an end to her verbal tirade, Katsuki hadn't realised he'd embarked on one himself, so consumed by his emotions that he'd unintentionally given her insight into how he really felt.

If it wasn't the conviction he'd displayed that made Momo's heart beat with excitement it was most definitely his description of her and the implications involved. Momo acknowledged it was incredibly selfish and intrusive of her, but she eagerly wished to know more.

"Like what?" She asked politely, hoping he'd consider elaborating upon his statements.

"W-well, I mean" he began unsurely, fidgeting uncomfortably in his seat, "it can't be said that you aren't a genius and a natural-born leader, both on and off the battlefield. I wonder how many of the simulated battles and exercises would've been successful if not for your strategising and coordination. And then there's the millions of f*cking things you're capable of. You can tutor, cook, play music and so much more. I'm not sure there's anything you can't do." He shook his head. "But it's none of those things, really. I…admire you 'cause you're a f*cking hard-worker, y'know? You didn't get this far in life because of luck or hand-me-outs; you got here 'cause you actually get sh*t done. You put in the time and it payed off. You don't dick around and waste yours or anybody else's time. You actually study, concentrate and work hard, and it f*cking shows. I mean, you're the best student in the class, after all. You weren't just awarded that title, either. You earned it."

Katsuki stared at her intently. "You say you wanna be like me? You don't reckon you got spirit? You don't think you have what it takes to fight for something you want? You wanna know something? You're dead f*cking wrong. You probably don't think you do, but I can see it. It doesn't matter what you come across, you always face it with everything you've got. You give it one-hundred and ten percent every single time. You set your eyes on the goal and you just f*cking go for it, y'know, no matter what's in front of you. And, yeah, I know, you might not succeed every time and you might not think you performed very well, but that's never f*cking stopped you from trying again. You haven't become overconfident or complacent, is what I'm saying. You recognise that there's always room for improvement, even when others might not think there's anything left for you to learn." He nodded thoughtfully. "You're always pushing yourself to be better. And that's something I really respect. You're the top student, and you know what – you f*cking deserve that title. As much as I wish it was me, you're far more deserving."

Momo's face burned intensely as her breath became caught in his throat. Granted, she'd always been prone to becoming quite flustered and anxious when being delivered praise or positive feedback, but this was something else entirely. Never before had she ever received such an elaborate and detailed piece of acclaim, and she didn't know how to comprehend it at all. What she did know was that she never anticipated hearing Katsuki of all people deliver something like that. Not even her own friends and family had something so passionate and beautiful.

"Do you really mean all that?" Whispered Momo, nibbling her thumbnail anxiously. "Truly?"

"Does it sound like I'm lying?" Retorted Katsuki, disappointed to hear that she'd suspect him of being dishonest.

Her grades and respect for etiquette were typically the aspects of her she was praised for her; certainly not her apparent willpower and spirit, something she didn't think she'd possessed. It felt ever so encouraging and inspiring to hear that somebody could recognise these thought-to-be foreign and non-existent qualities in her. It made her feel even more special that Katsuki Bakugo – one of her greatest sources of inspiration – had been the one to highlight them.

"I…" she began breathlessly before falling silent again. No words could properly capture how she felt. "Thank you" she whispered through trembling lips. "Nobody has ever said anything like this about me before."

Witnessing the restoration of her joy and delight had effectively been a reward of sorts for the harrowing and challenging experience that had been expressing his honest feelings. But a reward it was. As childish as it sounded to him, Katsuki was coming to cherish her smile and radiating light more and more, as well as every opportunity to commend her.

"Just remember" began Katsuki, narrowing his eyes in mock intimidation, "it'll be the last thing you ever hear from anybody ever again if you think to share this with anyone."

Recognising the ruse, Momo brought a hand to her chest. "I will take this with me to my grave" she declared jokingly.

It was Katsuki's turn to snort in amusement.

"I never thought somebody could actually value you me so highly" confessed Momo, still reeling and trying to properly take into account all the wonderful things he'd said.

Neither could Katsuki. He still couldn't believe everything she'd said about him. "Yeah, well…" he stammered, rubbing his arm uncomfortably. "You should know that you haven't escaped my notice."

Momo soon found herself covering her mouth with her hand. She wasn't entirely sure her emotional composure would last for very long before the overwhelming joy and euphoria completely overwhelmed her. "I discover something entirely new about you to admire every single day" she proclaimed eagerly. He deserved to know that he'd become an object of awe and astonishment to her, too.

Katsuki raised an eyebrow as one of his confident smirks returned. "Is that right? What about today, then? What was new that you discovered about me today? It was that new special attack I've been practicing, yeah? It was pretty f*cking sick, wasn't it?"

After such a long absence, the return of his characteristic bravado was a truly welcome sight.

"I was going to answer with the kindness and compassion you've shown to me this evening…"

Katsuki's smirk disappeared. He was a little disappointed to hear she hadn't been fascinated by the new move he'd been rehearsing in privacy for some time now.

"But yes" continued Momo with a small, impish smile, "that display earlier _was_ very impressive, I must say."

Shaking his head, Katsuki sighed with irritation. It would seem that Momo Yaoyorozu had become another addition to the increasing list of people who weren't shy about teasing him.

Without a word needed to be exchanged between one another, their hands became interlocked once again very shortly after, almost instinctively. No less than an hour earlier they'd experienced intense difficulty communicating with one another, and now they were seemingly able to not only talk but hold each other's hands without interference from doubt or fear. Mutual trust and respect were the foundations that strong and healthy relationships were built upon, and Momo was ever so delighted that they'd been able to achieve an understanding for one another. Momo decided to experiment with a new kind of physical embrace to express her appreciation; one she'd always yearned to perform with a boy.

Her perpetual, longing gaze was starting to concern Katsuki, curious if there was something on his face she was fixated on. Then without warning, the young woman wriggled closer and rested her head against him. The assault from new and exciting sensations like her scent and body heat made Katsuki's body stiffen in response. It had been an unexpected display of affection, but he did not even think to make an attempt to release himself from it. He studied her, noticing that her eyes were closed in contentment. And that was exactly how he felt: content. Realising there was no reason for him to be so agitated, Katsuki lowered his defences and softened his posture, which seemingly prompted Momo to open her eyes. Katsuki averted his gaze immediately, muttering vulgarities to himself beneath his breath. Momo soon began to nuzzle her head affectionately against him, as if to offer him comfort and support. It only served to make the butterflies in Katsuki's stomach all that more restless and excited.

He really did know how to pick them, as his father would probably jokingly say if they were present. Maybe he and his old man weren't so different after all. Maybe he too suffered with an inability to function when in the presence of confident, beautiful women.


End file.
